Blurred Lines
by Sariasprincy
Summary: He was an international criminal. She was a federal agent. And she wanted nothing more than to arrest him - or shoot him - if only he would stop providing her leads to more desirable criminals first. MadaSaku. Rated T.
1. part i

_**Blurred Lines**_  
 _ **part i**_

Sakura bit her nails into her palms to hide their shake. She reminded herself to breathe, reminded herself to keep her nerves under control as she slowly approached the meeting place she had agreed to. Every ounce of her being was screaming at her this was a bad idea, this could get her in serious trouble, this could get her killed, but she silenced those thoughts as she forced herself to place one foot in front of the other. Her heeled boots echoed across the dimly lit parking lot.

She had forgone the bullet-resistant vest issued to her by her federal agency and the badge normally clipped to her hip; and though she doubted they would let her meet with _him_ so armed, she had kept her Glock at her waist, its weight her only comfort. If her partner knew she was here, he would do everything in his power to drag her out; and if her superior knew, he would kill her himself.

For three years, it had been her assignment to track and dismantle one of the most dangerous and successful criminal organizations – and for three years, she and her team had failed. They were getting desperate, scraping and digging for clues in the most unlikely of places, and just when Sakura had thought their case had officially turned cold, she had received a call from an unnamed stranger claiming to have affiliations with the group. He had told her his boss wanted to speak with her, privately and unofficially – and any attempts to do so otherwise would end her life and the life of her partner.

Of course, Sakura had promptly hung up and shut off her cell phone. Only for her desk phone to begin ringing seconds later.

It was that second conversation with the still unknown male that had brought her to this particular nightclub on this particular night with no backup and no plan, other than to get out alive. She didn't know what the mastermind behind the group wanted from her – not much was known about Uchiha Madara other than his name, his crimes, and the psychological profile their agency psychologist had drawn up on him – but she knew no matter how much he manipulated her, she would not give up any information that might benefit him.

With even footsteps, Sakura approached the entrance to the popular nightclub. Immediately her senses fell on high alert as she found the doorway to be empty of party-goers, flashing lights and pounding music. Instead, a pair of bouncers dressed all in black and with far too much muscle for their shirts blocked her path. She stopped before them, her expression void of the nerves that were making her heart hammer against her ribs. "I'm here by invite."

They gave her a onceover, their eyes lingering longest on the barest hint of cleavage her top provided before they finally stepped aside. "Down the stairs and to the right. Don't wander."

She said nothing before she passed between the men and entered the large building. Following their directions, she descended the staircase and followed the hallway until it opened up into a large room with a handful of men guarding the entrance and a large bar lining the opposite wall.

However, that was all Sakura was able to take in before one of the guards grabbed her, spun her around and forcefully shoved her against the wall. "Let me go, assholes," she spat.

They ignored her insult as two of them kept her palms pressed flat against the wall while a third set of hands traveled roughly over her front, sweeping over her breasts and down her stomach to her hips. He stripped her of her gun before he resumed his search. She hoped he wouldn't notice her backup hidden within her boot, but those worries vanished as his fingers lingered on the inside of her thighs before they deliberately trailed over her backside.

Anger boiled in her chest and before she could stop herself, Sakura used the wall to push off and ram her elbows into the men holding her. They cried out in pain and withdrew their grasps, allowing her to spin around and locate the third male, but before she could get her revenge, her back slammed against the wall as the pervert pinned her throat under his forearm. His face was twisted into a dark snarl but before he could strike her, a door on the opposite side of the room opened.

"Gentleman, please kindly release her. This is supposed to be an amicable meeting."

Sakura went completely still as Madara finally revealed himself. His tone was smooth and polite, but there was no mistaking the command and the consequences that would follow should his order be ignored.

The man's glare darkened but the pressure on her throat lessened until he finally released her and stepped back. Slowly Sakura straightened as she adjusted her shirt, her narrowed eyes lingering on the man that had so aggressively pinned her to the wall. Anger and humiliation were still boiling in her chest and before he could distance himself from her, she grabbed him by the shoulders and connected her knee to his crotch in one fluid motion. He crumpled to the ground in a pained pile, but Sakura merely shot him a satisfied glare before she finally turned to face the man that had been nothing but a ghost to her team.

Madara looked younger than his photos. She knew him to be nearly a decade her senior, but his handsome face was unmarred by age lines or wrinkles. His long black locks cascaded over his shoulders and down his back, his bangs framing the fathomless black eyes a few of the female investigators had jokingly swooned over after a few off-duty drinks at the bar. All the men in the room were dressed in suits, but it was obvious by the expensive brand and the presence by which he held himself that Madara was in charge. And there would be severe repercussions should anyone forget.

He was patiently waiting for her to join him and slowly Sakura weaved her way around the strategically placed couches and tables as nerves once again twisted her stomach into knots. She wondered if he was angry for her attacking his guards, but as she reached the bar that stood two steps above the rest of the floor and finally stood before him, she saw there was no annoyance in his gaze. In fact, his expression was completely unreadable. Her right boot suddenly felt heavy.

"I apologize for their rudeness," Madara said politely.

"I want my gun back."

A hint of a smile curved the corners of his mouth up and he nodded. "Of course. You may have it just as soon as we are finished here." He then pulled out a chair and gestured to her. "Please, sit."

Sakura eyed him but accepted nonetheless, her guard up as he pushed the chair in for her before he gracefully seated himself across from her. His expression was just as unreadable as before as he regarded her, but she refused to show just how anxious his mere presence made her.

"Can I offer you a drink?" He raised his hand and a moment later a bartender appeared at his side. "I take you for the Cosmo sorts."

Her expression remained hard. "Whiskey. Top shelf. On the rocks."

Madara smiled lightly again as if her choice amused him, but he merely nodded at the male, silently dismissing him. Alone once more, her heart began to pound in her chest as she was subject to his unwavering gaze. She still didn't know why he had asked to see her, and as the silence stretched on, she wondered if Madara would ever offer up the information.

"You are not what I expected, Agent Haruno."

She leaned back in her chair, attempting to give off the pretense of boredom. It would not do her well to allow this man to see how on edge his mere presence made her. "And what were you expecting?"

His eyes traveled over her slowly as if absorbing every inch of exposed skin before he finally met her gaze again, a subtle smirk gracing his handsome features. "Definitely not someone so young. You have had quite the successful career for someone your age."

"Successful is a subjective term," Sakura countered airily. She tried to ignore his compliment. From one of her superiors, the words would have warmed her; but from such a powerful career criminal, it made her skin crawl as if there was a deeper meaning to this carefully crafted remark.

His smirk widened but he said nothing as the bartender returned with their drinks. Her whiskey was served in a cup of pure crystal and she almost felt guilty at marking the expensive-looking glass with her fingers. Across from her, Madara readily grasped his own drink before he held it out to her. "Cheers."

Much more slowly, Sakura followed his lead as she tipped her glass back. The amber liquid burned her taste buds and seared her throat until it settled warmly in her stomach, but she refused to flinch. Perhaps Madara had been correct in assuming that she preferred the sweeter drinks, but she was not here for pleasure. This was a business meeting – at least, she hoped.

"Are you going to enlighten me as to why you so adamantly requested a meeting with me?" she asked, setting her drink aside.

Madara didn't immediately answer her as he placed his glass back on the table, causing it to clink lightly before he raised his hand again, silently gesturing to the nearest guard. He sprang into motion and readily held out a file for Madara before he retreated again. It didn't escape Sakura's attention that he moved out of hearing range, but she refocused on the powerful male across from her as he pushed the folder across the table towards her. "I have something for you; something that may pique your interest."

She left the envelope untouched as she eyed Madara. There were very few reason as to why he would offer his assistance willingly and she didn't like any of them.

Upon her hesitation, he gestured to the folder. "Please. I believe you will find the information invaluable."

Distrust settled heavily in her stomach but her curiosity eventually won out and slowly Sakura reached for the file before she flipped it open. Inside held a small stack of sure-to-be incriminating documents with a picture of a male paper clipped to the front. Immediately she recognized him as Uchiha Izuna, Madara's younger and only sibling, and before she could process any of the information held within the file, she abruptly snapped it closed and tossed it back down onto the table. "No."

The smirk on Madara's face returned. "You do not even know what I am asking of you."

"It doesn't matter," she retorted. "You and your crime ring have corrupted nearly every major corporation within this country, and I refuse to let you do the same to my agency. Find someone else."

"Sakura." She hated the way her name slipped off his tongue like he had tasted it a hundred times before. "I do not think you understand all that I am offering to you."

Her glare didn't lessen, causing Madara to sigh softly as he reclined against the back of his chair. Her gaze didn't wavier from his as his expression remained mostly unreadable and he loosely crossed one leg over the other as he laced his fingers together in his lap. "I need you to arrest Izuna."

She nearly laughed. "You want me to arrest your brother?"

"Yes."

"And you're giving him to me as what? A peace offering?"

Madara shrugged. "If that is what you wish to see it as."

"I want to know what you see it as."

He was silent for so long Sakura was nearly convinced he wasn't going to answer her, but then he took a deep breath as he met her gaze evenly. "It is an act of mercy."

"Mercy?" she repeated. She reached for the file again and flipped it open to quickly review the evidence collected against him. "You give me the evidence to arrest your brother and put him behind bars for a minimum of at least thirty years, and you call it an act of mercy."

"It is preferable to the alternative."

Sakura opened her mouth to snap a retort back at him, but it died on her lips as the full weight of his words fell over her. From the information she had limited gathered in the file, she knew Izuna had committed an act of treason against Madara and his entire organization. If she were to turn her back on this offering, she knew the police would undoubtedly receive a report of his assassination within only a few days' time.

It was either she accepted the information and take down a target in her agency's most wanted list almost single-handedly while regrettably doing Madara this favor; or let Izuna die. She weighed the options carefully.

"If I do this for you," she began slowly, "what will I get in return?"

The corner of his mouth lifted in the start of a smile and he sipped from his brandy before answering her, "My brother betrayed me once. I am sure he will do it again if offered a deal."

Sakura tapped her fingers thoughtfully against the file as she scrutinized Madara. He seemed honest enough, but she had dealt with criminals her entire career and knew that the best could hide their true intentions flawlessly. The gun at her ankle suddenly reminded her of exactly who she was dealing with.

"Am I going to walk out of here with a target on my back?"

Madara merely smiled. "As I said before, this is supposed to be an amicable meeting."

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't enjoy being threatened."

"Then agree to my terms."

With quick, practiced movements, Sakura pulled her weapon from her boot and leveled it with Madara's head. He paused mid-drink as he eyed it, then her before he slowly held up his hand to stand his guards down. She could feel the barrels of half a dozen weapons pointed at her, but they slowly vanished as his men reluctantly relaxed upon his silent order.

Madara raised his glass to his lips again before he replaced the crystal back down on the table and regarded her once more. "You have spirit. I appreciate that," he murmured. "But if you shoot me, you will die as well, and neither of us will be able to benefit from this meeting."

Her glare deepened as she recognized he was right, and after a heavy silence, she eventually lowered her gun and set it on the table. "So I make the arrest, gather enough evidence to ensure your brother remains locked up until I'm at the age of retirement and then what? I continue hunting you and you remain a ghost?"

His smirk returned as he inclined his head. "That is the goal, yes."

Frustration rolled through her at finally being before the infamous Uchiha Madara and being unable to do anything to further stop his international crime ring. She wanted to reach for her weapon again and lodge a bullet between his eyes or at the very least walk him out of the deserted nightclub in handcuffs, but neither were an option and they both knew it.

With a sharp sigh, Sakura swept her bangs out of her face as she relented. "Fine. But under one condition."

Madara's gaze lingered on her, his obsidian eyes reflecting the low lighting of the bar before he arched his brow, silently conveying for her to continue.

"No one is to ever know that this meeting took place. And you will stay away from my team or I will ensure your brother gets immunity and is allowed to walk the streets."

A wide smile spread across his face and he chuckled lightly as he observed her over the rim of his glass. "In all my years as a criminal, I have never met anyone in law enforcement willing to barter quite like you."

Sakura's expression remained unwavering. "A bargain?"

He nodded before he gestured to one of his guards to approach. "Ensure Agent Haruno makes it to her vehicle safely. And see to it that her weapon is returned to her, bullets and all." He stood gracefully as if weightless, not a hair out of place or a wrinkle upon his tailored suit. "Until next time, Sakura."

"For your sake, Madara," she said darkly, "you had better hope there is not a next time."

A smirk fell across his face at her unmasked threat but he said nothing before he turned and exited the bar through the very same door he had entered. She watched him go, her finger tracing the rim of her glass before her gaze fell to the documents he had provided her. If she was being honest, Madara had given her a generous gift but she prayed that this was to be their last meeting - for her own sake as well.

 _ **tbc...**_

* * *

 _Inspired by Vesperchan's_ _"Her Favorite Criminal" (search for her on Tumblr or Archive of our Own) and a binge marathon of "The Blacklist"._


	2. part ii

_**Blurred Lines**_  
 _ **part ii**_

A trail of sweat dripped down the back of Sakura's neck as she climbed the steps to her apartment. Her calves and thighs ached, and she was still panting for breath but she was satisfied with her run and happy that Naruto, her best friend and partner, had agreed to only challenging her three miles rather than the normal five he usually pressed her into doing after work.

It had been a long, stressful week and she was glad to see it finally end. Right now, all she wanted was a shower, followed by a glass of wine and her newest novel before she parked herself in bed for the night.

Closing the door behind her, Sakura slid the deadbolt into place before she kicked off her shoes, letting them fall haphazardly in the entryway, before she made her way through her small apartment. She unclipped her gun from her waist and laid it and her badge on the dry sink just outside her bedroom. Having lived alone for so long, she didn't bother closing her bedroom door before she pulled her shirt and sports bra over her head as she made her way into the connected bathroom.

A sigh of relief passed between her lips as she stepped into the shower and allowed the heat to wash her aches away. She was content to just stand under the stream for a few moments and let the water soothe her stressed body and mind, but eventually she forced herself to go through the motions of scrubbing the dirt and sweat from her body.

By the time Sakura stepped out of the shower, steam was clinging to the mirror and swirling through the air. She dried herself quickly before she wrapped the towel around her body and ran a brush through her wet locks. The pink strands stuck to the skin between her shoulder blades as she finished applying her nightly face cream before she swept her tresses into a towel and returned to her bedroom.

After dressing herself in her favorite pair of shorts and night shirt, Sakura left her room and returned to the main area of her apartment to collect her novel. She spotted it where she had last left it on the table in front of the TV and started towards it just as a smooth voice reached her ears: "Hello, Sakura."

Stopping dead in her tracks, her head snapped in the direction of the kitchen. On the other side of the counter stood the one man she never wished to see again: Madara.

Her heart jumped hard enough to make her chest ache and without second thought, Sakura lunged for her gun where she had left it on the dry sink and leveled it at Madara's head. He didn't move to protect himself nor did he make any attempt to disarm her. The only change was the small smile that curved the corner of his mouth upwards.

Past the sights of her weapon, Sakura saw he looked no different than the last time she had seen him six months ago. His wild mane of hair framed his handsome face as he regarded her silently with that hint of amusement that always seemed to be flickering behind his dark eyes as if he found everything about the situation entertaining. He was dressed just as richly as before with expensive silks and costly cufflinks, not a wrinkle or loose thread to blemish his flawless style. She tried to ignore how exposed she felt standing before him in her nightwear.

His hands were resting on the edge of the counter, a bottle of wine unopened and untouched between them, but it gave her little relief to know that he was unarmed. With her gun still aimed at him, her eyes swept across her apartment as she searched for any signs of his bodyguards and any signs of how the hell he had gotten in.

"We are alone," he assured her.

Sakura didn't relax as her gaze returned to him. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment?"

"I believe 'hello' is the usual greeting one gives," Madara said, the corner of his mouth twitching in his effort to suppress his smile.

His nonchalance at invading her privacy made her anger flare and begin to simmer in her chest, and she tightened her grip on her weapon. "How do you know where I live? How did you get in here?"

"I am an international criminal," he murmured offhandedly. "I will let you draw your own conclusions."

"Get out."

Madara gestured towards the counter, not even remotely fazed by the position he was in, prompting her irritation to further boil. "Put the gun down."

"Fuck you," she spat before she pulled the trigger.

Her weapon dry fired. The soft click felt deafening as it echoed loudly in her mind, the full weight of the situation settling heavily upon her. It no longer confused her as to why Madara was so calm and collected as she openly threatened him; he had already unloaded her weapon. She understood now why it had felt so light.

With wide eyes, Sakura stared at him as she silently waited for his next move, waited to see the consequences of what her actions had brought her; but he merely turned away to open her cabinet. "Now that we have gotten the pleasantries out of the way, would you care for a glass of wine?"

She eyed him as he set two glasses on the counter before he pulled a bottle opener from the inside of his suit jacket and proceeded to uncork the wine. It nearly slipped off her tongue to ask who the hell carried a bottle opener with them, but there were more pressing issues she wanted answers to first.

After setting her gun back down on the dry sink, Sakura slowly approached the counter as she watched Madara closely, searching for any signs of aggression or manipulation from him. However, she found none as he filled the glasses.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone."

His smirk returned as he held a glass out to her. "You only told me to leave your team alone. You never said anything about yourself, darling."

"My mistake," Sakura said dryly as she accepted the crystal.

With a proud smile, Madara raised his glass in a silent cheer before he sipped delicately. He took his time to enjoy the taste, rolling it around his tongue and licking the traces from his lips before he examined the pale liquid. "I always love a good Chardonnay. Especially when shared with good company."

She matched his smile with a flat look. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. In fact, I have something for you," he said as he set his glass back down on the counter. "A present, if you will, for your exemplary work."

She didn't have to inquire to know he was referring to her arrest and successful conviction of his brother. It made her desires to get him out of her personal living space that much more pressing. "I don't want it."

"You are not very good at accepting gifts, are you?"

"Not when the person offering is you."

"Even so, I believe you will find this of interest."

Sakura eyed the male across from her as he reached into his suit again and withdrew a single piece of paper. He passed it across the counter to her and for a moment, she debated pushing it back and ordering him once more to leave; but she knew Madara wouldn't have made the effort to track her down and break in for nothing - or perhaps he would if only to amuse himself, she didn't know. Eventually her curiosity got the best of her and after another minute of mental debate, she picked it up and unfolded it.

Inside contained limited but thorough information about an internationally known weapons dealer. It was someone her agency had been hunting for decades but remained unable to catch – much like Madara himself. However, she felt herself grow warily almost immediately. This was someone Madara worked with frequently.

"You're giving him to me?" she asked, her voice reflecting her distrust of the male across from her.

"On one condition, yes."

Sakura huffed humorlessly. "Let's say I agree to your condition. Do you actually expect me to believe that you are going to betray one of your oldest known associates and just hand him over to the police?"

Madara chuckled before he sipped his wine again. "Hand over? No. I will give you the information to find him, but you will have to do the rest of the work." Then his smile faded as he set his glass down. "You are correct in that I worked with the man known as 'A' for some years. But since his passing some months ago, his partner, known only as 'Killer B', has taken over and changed the manner of his dealings. My association with him has become…bad for business and I need him removed."

An airy laugh escaped her as she shook her head. "I am a federal agent. You don't get to just hand me criminals when their worth to you is finished."

"Why not?"

Her smile faded. "Because my team's objective is to take you and your entire operation down."

He smirked. "As I said before, I admire your spirit." Then it faded as he regarded her. "But let's agree now not to lie to each other. I can help you capture some of the most wanted criminals in the world. Do you really want to turn down such an opportunity?"

Her expression darkened into a glare. If she said 'no', they would both know she was lying. But if she said 'yes' then she would be agreeing to work with Madara, even to a limited extent, and she hated that fact almost as much as she hated that they had yet to capture the bastard.

As much as she wanted to deny him, order him one more time to get out of her apartment before she called for backup, she found herself hesitating. Because the truth was, she had created quite a name for herself by arresting Izuna and it had been thrilling to get such an infamous criminal behind bars.

Against her better judgement, she began to seriously consider his offer. "Don't think for one minute that I won't stop hunting you down."

Madara's smile returned. "I expect no less."

She ignored the genuine pleasure that passed his face as she crossed her arms. "And don't think I won't shoot you given the chance."

"You have already proven that fact multiple times."

Sakura wanted nothing more than to swipe that smile off his face, but she restrained herself as she made her decision. No one had to know and it was possible that this new opportunity could get her closer to Madara – close enough to capture or kill – and she would take it.

"Fine," she finally relented. "Where is this 'Killer B'?"

"He's currently in the South," Madara informed her. "And I will tell you how to find him after my one condition is met."

She suppressed her sigh. "Which is?"

"The restaurant on 11th and Broadway, you know of it?"

"I do."

"Excellent," he smiled. With one final sip, he finished his glass of wine and set the crystal on the counter. "We can discuss the details of Killer B and his business over dinner. Say Friday at 8pm?"

"No," Sakura said so quickly she nearly over stepped him.

He merely sighed. "You enjoy rejecting me, don't you? Very well, I wish you luck with your investigation."

With a respectful nod in her direction, Madara stepped around her counter to make for the front door. She knew if she let him go now, Killer B would slip through her agency's grasp again and the opportunity to arrest him may not come again soon, if ever. She knew Madara was manipulating her, making her play right into his hand but there was no avoiding it.

"Wait," Sakura said, stopping him before he could make it across the room. She nearly cringed, hating herself for falling for his ploy so easily. She could already see him inwardly gloating as he turned to face her, but she refused to acknowledge it. "I'll be there."

"I look forward to it," Madara murmured, his smirk obvious.

He turned to take his leave again, but Sakura delayed him once more: "Madara, my bullets."

"They're in the drawer to your left."

With a glare already settling over her features, Sakura opened the only drawer within reach to find her agency-issued bullets hidden within. She didn't have to count to know all eighteen were there and she chewed the inside of her cheek to keep from sighing in annoyance. Leave it to Uchiha Madara to hide them within her reach. She briefly considering reloading her gun and going after him, but if she did that, she knew he would be out the door by the time she was finished. She ground her teeth together as she acknowledged he had won – if only for this round.

"Although," Madara continued, drawing her attention, "I request that you do please try to keep your weapon holstered during dinner, darling. I would hate to disrupt the other patrons."

Sakura matched his self-satisfied smirk with a glare.

"Enjoy the wine."

Then he turned away as he finally exited her apartment.

Her fingers itched to reach for her weapon, but she refrained as she continued to scowl at the place she had last seen Madara. Besides, if he was being true to his word, this wouldn't be their last meeting. She would have plenty of opportunities to shoot him in the future.

 _ **tbc...**_

* * *

 _Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I was surprised at how well received part one was. Hope you guys enjoyed part two - it was entertaining to write ha_


	3. part iii

_**Blurred Lines**_  
 _ **part iii**_

The hotel stood out starkly against the dark, evening sky as the outdoor lanterns accentuated the pillars and large windows of the old building. Limos were lining the main drive as richly dressed men and women climbed the steps towards the entrance to greet the men taking names at the door. Even from the outside, one could see the grand party was promised to be as magnificent and lavish as its outside décor.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura checked her appearance with her handheld compactor one last time. Her makeup was subtle, the pale gloss plumping her full lips while the eye makeup she had applied emphasized her green eyes and their almond shape. The long pink locks she normally let fall naturally were now braided back into a low ponytail that cascaded down one shoulder in soft curls. All in all, Sakura could admit that she looked distractingly gorgeous – just as she had planned.

Snapping her mirror closed, she secured it in her clutch next to her phone and Glock 26. It was a small gun, much smaller than her Glock 17, but it fit inside her purse and allowed her to remain armed, something that would have been impossible given the extravagant dress she had chosen for the large gathering.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Sakura's gaze flickered to the rearview mirror where she met a pair of bright blue eyes. Naruto had volunteered to drive her to the party she knew without a doubt Madara was hosting. Her partner had posed this same question many times now, but she knew it was out of concern for her safety; she would be going in alone after all.

"Yes, just stick to the plan, Naruto," she said as they inched closer to the entrance. "I locate Madara, find a good entry point, and then we take the bastard down. Easy as that."

The blond looked as though he wanted to argue, but the words were left unsaid as they pulled forward until the greeter could open her door for her. "Just tell the team to wait until I'm in position. The last thing we want is a shootout with so many within the building."

Naruto murmured a reluctant agreement before she accepted the greeter's hand and stepped out of the limo.

Without a backward glance, Sakura bunched up her dress to keep the hem from brushing against the pavement before she climbed the white staircase to the entrance of the grand hotel. Her heels clicked against the marble until she drew to a stop in front of a smartly dressed male with a tablet in hand.

"Good evening. Name, ma'am?"

"Haruno Sakura."

She observed the male as he swiped across the screen, noting that though he seemed nice enough, he was buff and stood a few inches taller than her even given her heels. He reminded her more of the bouncers at the nightclub the first night she had meet with Madara than a greeter.

"I apologize, but it appears you're not on the list."

His words had been spoken kind enough, but she heard the hint of distrust and hostility within his voice. Sakura merely smiled. "Not to worry. Would you please inform Madara that I have arrived."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but-."

"It wasn't a request," she said. Her voice was sweet but there was a firm undertone that left no room for argument.

The male took a deep breath as a frown settled over his expression, but eventually he spoke into the microphone attached to the inside of his collar. "Sir, there's a woman at the front doors requesting entry. She's not on the list."

With his receiver in his ear, Sakura didn't hear the reply, but she smiled with forced politeness as he told her to wait. Casually her gaze swept over the front entrance, noting the faces of those entering as well as the many staff members – most likely guards – that were patrolling the grounds and large front porch.

She counted nearly twenty men before she recognized that smooth, arrogant voice: "Sakura, darling, you look stunning."

Biting back her smile, Sakura turned as Madara exited the large, double doors. As always, he looked like royalty as he swept out of the large entryway, his silk suit of black and crimson fitting his form as if it was made solely for the purpose of making him appear more handsome than he already was. The lanterns accentuated the layers of his hair and brightened his fathomless eyes that seemed to be absorbing her very soul as he finally stopped before her.

His gaze swept over her form, taking in her strong, bare shoulders and subtle cleavage before dropping down to her waist and finally her long legs her dress exposed from the front. Her skin broke out into goosebumps under his scrutiny but her expression remained casually unimpressed as he smiled at her. "That dress looks better on you than the one you wore for our date."

She tried not to remember the gown she had worn _that night_ nearly three weeks ago. She had been much more conservative then, still unsure about the dark-haired male, but she had come to know Madara better than she thought she ever would since their first meeting all those months ago, something she would use to her full advantage.

Arching her brow, Sakura shot him a look. "Is that what that was? It felt more of a hostage situation with you buying out half the restaurant and then posting armed guards at every entrance."

Madara smirked at her sarcasm, obviously recalling their shared dinner. She had done her best to get a rise out of him by ordering the most expensive wine and barely drinking any of it before she ordered a meal not even offered on the menu. She knew he was aware she was purposely being difficult but rather than annoy him, her behavior seemed to have the opposite effect as he indulged her with nothing but a small smile of amusement. It seemed there was nothing she could do to throw him off balance.

"I found it to be a pleasant evening," he smiled. Then it faded as his brow arched curiously. "Though I do not recall extending you an invitation for this particular event."

"I took the liberty of inviting myself. I hope you don't mind."

Madara's smile returned before he turned to the guard at the front door and nodded. Sakura took that as her invitation to enter and she made her way towards the front doors, only to be stopped by the same guard again. "Please open your bag, ma'am."

Sakura shot him an unimpressed look. "Yes, I am armed and no, you may not search me."

The guard looked to Madara for direction, but he merely shrugged dismissively before he held his arm out to Sakura. Biting back her smirk, she accepted it as she finally entered the extravagant hotel.

Just as she suspected, the interior was just as magnificent with its high ceiling and chandelier of pure crystal. It brightened the room and highlighted the silk dresses worn by the women. There were more guests than Sakura had anticipated, making her team's plan to essentially crash the gathering and take Madara in with no casualties difficult, but they would make it work. She would just have to slip away at some point to update Naruto.

"Champagne?" Madara asked.

Sakura slid her gaze back to him as she realized a waiter had stopped before them with a tray of tall glasses. "No, thank you," she smiled. "I have already learned it is best to stay sober in your company."

Silently he waved the server away before they ventured further into the grand room. "Implying you fear what may happen should you loosen up a little?"

"Implying I trust you as far as I can throw you."

Her words forced a smirk upon his face as he nodded politely at a couple of acquaintances. Sakura didn't recognize them and she was grateful when they continued past them without pausing for a brief conversation.

"So then, what do I account for your company this evening?"

Sakura turned to him expectantly. "I had assumed you had something for me, seeing as you booked the hotel for your party under _my_ name."

She half-expected him to deny it, but then she saw his smirk widen. However, before he could reply, the room was suddenly filled with the soft push and pull of strings as an orchestra began. A handful of couples took to the center of the room as they began a slow, formal dance and with some reluctance on her part, she allowed Madara to draw her in as well.

She felt his strength and warmth as he grasped her hand in his own before the other slipped to the small of her back. The hand holding her clutch rested against his shoulder and after battling for control for a moment, she allowed him to lead her as they made a small space on the floor their own.

"I do have something for you," he finally murmured. His eyes burned into hers and she found herself unable to look away as they spun slowly. "It is of a more personal nature, however."

Sakura nearly rolled her eyes. "When have I ever known you not to be personal, Madara?"

"Not for me, but for you," he said solemnly.

Her playful mood immediately diminished and her expression hardened as she waited for him to continue.

With ease, Madara led Sakura backwards until they reached the edge of the dancefloor. He spun her once before he smoothly twisted them around until her back was to the other dancers as she faced the many attendees socializing around lush couches and chairs.

"There is a man seated in the corner, speaking to a woman in a blue dress," he finally murmured. "I believe you are acquainted with him."

Her expression reflected her distrust and uncertainty, but eventually she glanced past Madara's shoulder as she sought out the very man he described. As soon as she recognized him, she froze, her lack of movement in turn forcing Madara to still as she recognized the only man she wanted caught or killed more than Madara himself: Orochimaru.

She had a long history with the male – one that went back even as far to her childhood – and the mere sight of him made her skin crawl in anger, hate and disgust. Not many knew about her connection to Orochimaru – Naruto still did not know the entire story – and she felt her temper begin to flare as she realized Madara must have done quite a bit of digging through her personal life to uncover such information.

Forcing herself to pull her gaze away from him, she turned back to Madara, a glare cast upon her features. "And what do you want me to do? Arrest him? There's no evidence."

Releasing his grasp on her, Madara reached into his suit to withdraw a single, folded slip of paper. He passed it to her and after only a moment's hesitation, she accepted it and opened it to find an address with a code she didn't recognized beneath it.

"Go to this shipping yard and find this container. It will have all the evidence you need to not only make an arrest, but to guarantee he finds himself on death row," Madara told her. "However, you must arrest Orochimaru tonight. By morning, that woman will be dead and he will be gone."

His expression was void of emotions, setting her on edge and immediate distrust settled in her stomach. She considered crumpling up the paper and tossing it back at him, but found herself unable to. A woman's life was on the line. And besides, this was personal; she wanted Orochimaru and they both knew it.

"And what do you get in return?" she asked. She tried to keep the snarl out of her voice but the venom still seeped into her words. He never presented her something without a price.

Madara just smiled. "I am aware you have an entire team on standby to take me into custody. I offer you him in place of myself."

With a swiftness Sakura had been practicing all week, she unsnapped her clutch, withdrew her gun, and pressed the barrel flush to the underside of Madara's jaw. They were standing close enough that only those who were paying careful attention would be able to see the dangerous turn their conversation had taken.

"Why not just arrest both you?" she asked, her voice barely above that of a whisper.

Even given the cold barrel pressing into his jugular, Madara's expression remained mostly unreadable as he stepped closer to her. His warmth soaked into her front even through the layers of his suit and her dress, and she tried not to notice the pleasant scent of his cologne as it encircled her. It was unique: masculine and earthy with a subtle hint of a spice she couldn't name – something entirely him.

"Put the gun away, Sakura," he murmured. His breath ghosted over her cheek as he leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "Your team is spread too thin. If you attempt to capture both of us, you risk leaving here tonight with no one. You must make a choice: him or me."

She weighed the decision heavily as she continued to stare at him, a hint of a glare the only indication to an outsider that their meeting was less than pleasant. She wanted to pull the trigger, let this game or whatever they were doing end now; but she wanted Orochimaru. She had wanted him for so long that she had nearly given up on capturing him at all, and now here he was, gifted to her by the only man that would ever make her consider saying no.

With a deep sigh, Sakura knew she had to let Madara go. Slowly she lowered her weapon and secured it back in her purse, her gaze never once wavering from his. "You planned this."

He smiled. "I have always greatly enjoyed parties."

"Don't think I won't come after you later," she warned.

Madara raised his hand to cup her jaw as his thumb gently caressed her cheekbone. "Do not fret, Sakura. This will not be our last meeting." And for one heart-pumping moment, she feared he was going to kiss her. But then he released her and stepped away. "Enjoy your evening."

Silently she watched him retreat until he disappeared amongst the crowd of bodies. It was hard for her to watch him walk away, to do nothing as the man that seemed to always be just barely out of reach escape yet again; but she drew comfort in knowing that this would not be their last encounter, that she had another chance to battle him in a game of wits.

However, for tonight she had another objective and she inwardly collected herself before she turned back to where she had last seen Orochimaru. He was still lounging in his chair as he spoke to the pretty woman. He hadn't seen her and without losing sight of him, Sakura withdrew to the edge of the room as she found a quiet corner to call her partner and explain there was a change in plan.

Madara would not win again.

 ** _tbc..._**


	4. part iv

_**Blurred Lines**_  
 _ **part iv**_

It was raining. Thick drops of water fell from the sky, darkening the grass and soaking everything in its downward path. Sakura recalled from her childhood that it rained often on the western side of the country, but her many years away from home had muddled her memory of exactly how much it drizzled. It seemed as though the grey clouds would never part to reveal the sun and the warmth hidden behind.

Her hair clung to her face and neck as the sky continued to weep, the current weather an ironic reflection of the pain and emptiness echoing within her chest. She had known of her adopted mother's illness for some time but had always been unable to catch a flight to visit for some reason or other. All those excuses now seemed so meaningless. She tried to recall when she had become so indifferent to those closest to her.

The threat of tears burned her nose and clogged her throat again as she remembered her conversation with her mother mere hours before the cancer that had been plaguing her body for some time now finally caught up with her. _"Stop apologizing, dammit. It's not like you're the one dying. You chose your path and you became something because of it. Don't apologize for that: not to me, not to anyone."_

Tsunade had then demanded Sakura pass her her last bottle of sake – the very thing that had triggered her deteriorating health – but she had done as asked nonetheless. Sakura knew one day she would think back on their conversation and probably laugh – Tsunade, though harsh and blunt, had always been a great source of amusement. It seemed unreal that the woman that had raised her since she was four was gone. She swallowed thickly again.

Sakura was unsure how much time passed as she sat on one of the many benches lining the hospital courtyard as she watched everything and nothing. A single crow pecked at the grass some yards away and she watched it absently as the rain continued to pepper the trees and grass around her. She had lost feeling in her body some time ago, but she was uncertain if it was due to her extended time out in the cold or her emotional state.

It was her detachment to her surroundings that kept her from immediately realizing she was no longer alone until a figure caught her gaze out of the corner of her eye. She inclined her head in their direction, sure it was one of her mother's doctors with more paperwork, only to still as she recognized those dark, onyx eyes. Immediately she tensed, well aware that she was too emotionally drained and raw to maneuver a conversation full of manipulation and half-truths with Uchiha Madara.

"I'm really not in the mood. Go away," she growled as she turned away.

She didn't expect him to listen so when he seated himself on the bench next to her, she wasn't surprised; only more agitated. However, the rain did stop and her gaze flickered upwards to see he had brought along a large umbrella that successfully protected them both from the soft drizzle.

"I heard about your mother," Madara murmured. "I offer my condolences."

The urge to cry swelled again and she turned her face away as she fought to regain control over her emotions. She would not burst out into tears in front of this man. It wasn't long before irritation slowly began to fill the painful void in her chest as she recognized that Madara knew she would be vulnerable given recent events and had chosen to come see her anyway, but she welcomed the feeling. This was an emotion she knew she could handle. Tightening her arms around herself, she glared across the yard. "You have three minutes. Speak quickly."

Madara ignored her less than pleasant tone as he held an envelope towards her. Her glare deepened as she blatantly refused to accept it, forcing a soft sigh from him. "You must see this, Sakura. I would not have brought this to your attention given the current situation unless necessary."

Pursing her lips, Sakura knew Madara had never once brought her frivolous information, and eventually she swallowed her pride as she finally held her hand out for the file, nearly ripping it from his grasp with her foul mood. Silently she pulled the single paper from the sleeve and scanned the document quickly only for her eyes to narrow as she recognized what it was: a death certificate. It was for Orochimaru.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" she snapped as she angrily jammed the paper back in its envelope. She sprang to her feet as she dumped the document back onto Madara's lap. "Orochimaru is in federal custody. I saw him two days ago."

Madara's response was much calmer and more collected. He returned the envelope to the inside of his suit before he slowly stood as well, stepping towards her until his black umbrella could protect her from the rain once more. He met her angry gaze evenly, his own expression patient and composed. "It is not a joke. Orochimaru escaped your agency's custody early this morning and was on his way out of the country when he was…prevented."

She got the feeling that word had an entirely different meaning within this conversation, and she was torn between feeling relieved that the monster that had haunted her since childhood would no longer plague her and angry that she hadn't been the one to put the bullet through his skull.

"Did you order this?" she demanded.

"Yes."

His blunt admission gave her pause. She opened her mouth, but the words caught and for some moments, the rain filled the silence. Madara never did anything without reason and she hated to think that she owed him anything.

"I didn't ask for this."

"But you wanted it."

"You should have let me handle it!"

Madara paused as he observed her. It felt as if he was watching all her anger, grief and pain twist itself into a tight knot in her chest, and it made her feel exposed – he made her feel exposed. "Under different circumstance, I would have," he said softly. "But it so happened that I needed answers from Orochimaru, answers I would have been unable to obtain unless I saw to him myself."

"I see," Sakura said slowly, coldly. "So when you told me I could have him in exchange for you, what you really wanted was for me to corner him so you could take him all for yourself. I thought we had agreed not to lie to one another."

"I did not lie, Sakura," he countered sharply. Then his voice softened. "I had no intention of taking Orochimaru from you until it became apparent that he had information on Sasuke's whereabouts-."

"Sasuke?" she interrupted sharply.

She hadn't heard her ex-partner's name spoken in some years and her chest twinged in pain to repeat it. He had left the agency after tensions had become too great between him and the rest of their team – Sakura included – and though she had her suspicions on where he had disappeared to, she had never been able to confirm his whereabouts.

"What interest is he to you?"

A look of impatience passed Madara's face, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. "Come now, Sakura. Surely you must have put the pieces together before this moment. We are a large but close family."

"Of course I had my suspicions," she snapped defensively. "I had just hoped there was no connection."

The soft beat of rain filled the sudden silence that fell between them. Madara's expression was unreadable, but she met his gaze unwaveringly as her emotions twisted in her chest. She wasn't sure how she felt anymore; about Orochimaru's death, about learning there was a lead on her missing ex-partner, about Madara showing up unannounced. She was torn between wanting to punch him and wanting to pull as much information as she could from him.

After a long silence, she chose the latter. "You said Orochimaru had knowledge about Sasuke. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

A small frown pulled at the corners of his mouth. "Orochimaru had somehow come in contact with Sasuke and warped his views of the world until even we, as his family, were unable to get through to him. He is beyond your reach now, Sakura. You cannot help him."

She nearly ground her teeth together. "When you say 'somehow' what you really mean is you blame me," she said lowly. "For my connection that most likely led to their meeting."

"Blame is a strong word," Madara countered smoothly. "We do not know what drove Orochimaru to Sasuke. But we are working on resolving the matter."

"But you won't tell me where he is."

"No."

His answer angered her and the urge to beat it out of him nearly overcame her again, but she settled for biting her nails into her palms as she openly glared at him; because the truth was she didn't know if she really wanted to learn of her old partner's whereabouts. She didn't know if she wanted to learn what had become of him. She was angry. And hurt. And exhausted.

"I would have stopped at nothing to ensure Orochimaru was dead," Sakura murmured, her voice both soft-spoken and yet hard in her resolve.

"I know you would have," he said honestly. "However, chasing him would have put you on the same path as your previous partner. It is best that I saw to him."

Sakura eyed him as she tried to understand the hidden meaning behind his words. Madara was a master at crafting his manner of speech, able to manipulate and deceive with little to no effort on his part, and without the receiver even realizing it was ever being done. It sounded as if he was trying to protect her, trying to restrain her from causing harm to herself, but she was uncertain. Madara only ever did things to benefit himself. He gained nothing by preventing her from tossing her own morals to the wayside.

"Did you really fly out here just to tell me about Orochimaru?" Sakura finally asked.

"I believed you would want to know," he answered, his expression unreadable.

"That doesn't answer my question."

Something flickered behind his dark eyes and immediately she knew he had been attempting to redirect their conversation. Another reason had drawn him across the country to see her and whatever it was, he was either unwilling or unable to say. She wanted to demand he answer her without the usual tricks and deceit, but before she could ask him again, a small gust of wind swept through the courtyard. It chilled her already frozen body and she unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself to fight off her sudden shiver.

"You're cold."

"I'm fine," Sakura lied stiffly, wanting to get back on topic.

She rubbed her arms in an attempt to get some feeling back only to still as she watched Madara easily shrug out of his suit jacket, his grip on the umbrella shifting, before he stepped towards her to wrap the material around her shoulders. She opened her mouth to argue as she readily grasped the coat to return it to him, but it died in her throat as his warmth and scent washed over her, and unconsciously her fingers tightened around the material.

The heat felt good against her chilled skin and she softly breathed in that familiar cologne she had inadvertently come to recognize, but she kept her expression outwardly passive as she met his gaze. "Don't think you're doing me a favor."

"I would never assume as much," Madara retorted, a small smirk playing the corner of his mouth.

She tried to match his playfulness, but it quickly faded as she felt her exhaustion slowly begin to creep up on her again. It was barely mid-morning and yet it felt as if an entire day had passed by already. She was so tired.

"Orochimaru was my mother's childhood friend," Sakura said suddenly. The words were out before she even realized she was speaking, before she could even try to stop herself. "They grew up together. I had known him for years; I trusted him. At least until a few months after I turned seventeen when he tried to kill me." She could still recall the fear she felt when he had ordered her to strip and the anger and unimaginable pain that followed when she had refused. "My mother became shielded and distrustful after that. Our entire lives changed because of him. It would have been nice to put the bullet through his skull myself."

Her gaze had grown unfocused as she spoke, her mind lost to darker memories, but then she blinked as she met Madara's gaze again. "Are you sure he's dead?"

"Yes."

The resolve in his voice left no room for doubt and she nodded in acceptance.

It was then that movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she glanced towards the hospital to see a woman dressed in scrubs was waiting for her expectantly. Sakura recognized her as her mother's doctor and close friend, Shizune, and a fresh wave of grief washed over her as she understood that she needed to make arrangements for her body and finish completing her paperwork.

Grinding her teeth together to hide the quiver of her chin, Sakura turned back to Madara. "Your three minutes are up."

She hated the way his gaze seemed to pierce through her as though he could see all the pain she was enduring, as though he could see every strained attempt she made to keep her emotions from spilling over. But he didn't speak of it as he nodded politely. "Very well."

Silently he stepped past her, ready to make his departure, only to stop again as he half-turned back to her. Her entire form froze as she felt his finger brush across her cheek, silently wiping away the single tear that had escaped down her face. His touch was gentle but gone as quickly as it had come and she found herself unable to meet his gaze as he murmured in her ear: "Safe travels, Sakura."

Then he was gone as he made his quiet retreat across the yard. Only once she could no longer hear his soft footsteps in the grass did she turn to watch his departure as he approached the nearby town car that was waiting for him. A pretty but fierce-looking woman with a shock of blue hair opened the rear door for him before she silently returned to the driver's seat and pulled the car away from the curb.

As they disappeared down the drive, Sakura turned away to approach Shizune, her mind both a scrambled mess and yet completely blank, as she replayed the feeling of his warm touch against her cool skin. She didn't know what had tempted him into reaching out to her, but she didn't allow herself to think on it as she greeted her mother's friend; there were other things that required her attention now.

It was only once Sakura had stepped back into the hospital that she realized Madara's jacket was still around her shoulders.

 _ **tbc...**_

* * *

 _Wow, this was a hard chapter. But I absolutely love it._

 _Thank you for the wonderful reviews - some of you have seriously made me laugh! ha_


	5. part v

_**Blurred Lines**_  
 _ **part v**_

Exhausted could not even begin to describe how Sakura felt as she dragged her feet up the steps to her apartment. She had witnessed the sunset twice-over during her long shift with her team and as she fumbled with her keys, the only thing on her mind was collapsing into bed, clothes and all. She could barely find the energy to even slide the deadbolt into place behind her and kick off her shoes before she stumbled across the living area towards her room.

A wide yawn escaped her and she rubbed a hand across her tired eyes before she fell face-first into bed, not even concerning herself with slipping under the covers. Blindly she reached for her pillow and pulled it down until she could rest her head against the cushion only to hear and feel the soft crinkle of paper against her cheek.

Confused, Sakura picked her head up again and felt around until her fingers touched a single sheet of paper. Without bothering to turn on her bedside lamp, she reached into her back pocket and used her phone to illuminate the page. It was a note:

 _We have dinner reservations. Be outside at 10:30.  
\- M_

A sudden bolt of surprise made her sit up in bed as she recognized there was only one person that would have left this for her to find. Through the darkness, she scanned her bedroom until she was certain she was alone before she glanced at the note again.

It had been nearly two weeks since she had last seen Madara, but it felt like no time had passed at all as she recalled his gentle touch against her cheek and his warmth as he circled his jacket around her. It was still hanging in the back of her closet, out of sight but not out of mind, as the mere memory of their last meeting made her stomach twist into knots. She was too tired for this.

Collapsing back against her mattress, Sakura briefly closed her eyes as sleep tempted her again only to open them once more to glance at her phone. Immediately she realized it was almost time for their meeting now, but she didn't move as she inwardly weighed the consequences of ignoring Madara's request and instead allowing herself to finally get some much-needed rest; however, she wasn't entirely convinced she wouldn't wake up to the dangerous male waiting for her in her living room - or worse, her bedroom. That was enough to spur her into motion and with an audible groan, she pushed herself up and switched on her bedside lamp to give her some light to see.

Sakura chose to risk being late by gifting herself with a quick shower before she slipped on a fresh pair of jeans and her favorite sweater. If she knew Madara as well as she was beginning to think she did, she already knew that the restaurant would be of higher class and higher dress; however, she didn't have the energy to make herself look nice and to be honest, she was too tired to really care.

After piling her hair into a messy bun, Sakura swiped her keys from her bed and pushed her phone into her back pocket before she left her apartment. The street was mostly cast into shadows with only a few, evenly spaced streetlamps to fight off the natural darkness of the night. A couple cars down from the steps of her apartment building was a black, town car. A familiar looking woman with bright blue hair was standing next to it, staring at Sakura expectantly. She recognized her as the woman that had driven Madara those few weeks ago and cautiously Sakura approached.

"Good evening, Agent Haruno," the mysterious woman said as she opened the rear door of the sleek, black car.

With one sweeping glance, Sakura saw the backseat was empty. "You're Madara's driver?" she asked.

The woman nodded, allowing the low-lighting to reflect off the piercing below her bottom lip. "I am. My name is Konan. Madara requested that I bring you to him tonight."

"Right," Sakura murmured.

She didn't feel entirely comfortable getting into a car with a strange woman to meet one of the country's most wanted criminals; but if she was being honest with herself, she had probably already passed the point of doing uncomfortable – and unethical – meetings when it came to Madara. She trusted him – to a very limited extent – but he was pushing it.

"And where is Madara?"

Konan's expression didn't change from her passive, almost bored, stare. "He sends his apologies for being unable to escort you himself – he had business to attend to beforehand – but he should be at the restaurant upon our arrival." She then gestured towards the open door. "Please. We are already late and it is best not to keep him waiting."

Sakura was half-tempted to tell Konan that Madara would have to meet her another time, but she was already out of bed and dressed, and it was probably best she just rip the Band-Aid off now and get the meeting over with.

With a quiet sigh, Sakura stepped into the back of the car.

Konan closed the door behind her before she slipped into the driver's seat and turned out onto the road with ease. The minutes passed in silence as the blue-haired woman steered them toward their intended location and Sakura stared out the window absently. She had to keep blinking hard to keep herself awake as the roll of rubber over pavement lulled her towards sleep, but as they drew to a stop in front of a beautiful building overlooking a stunning marina, she felt her curiosity stir up some energy. She had only ever heard stories of this particular restaurant.

As soon as Konan killed the engine, she was quick to slip out of the car and open Sakura's door for her. She closed it again behind her before she led Sakura up the white staircase to the entrance. A doorman dressed in a nice suit opened the large, glass doors for them with a smile that Sakura returned before she obediently followed Konan.

As they ventured in further, the restaurant opened into a large room with a glass wall on the far side that offered a spectacular view of the marina and the protected bay it lay in. There were dozens of couples' tables with white table clothes and candles, but only one was occupied and unconsciously Sakura felt her heart begin to pound; though out of nerves or something else entirely, she wasn't certain. The last time she had seen Madara had been the day her mother passed. He had seen more of her soul than she had ever wished to bear in his presence. It wasn't exactly a fond memory.

Taking Konan's silent cue, Sakura stopped on the small staircase that led down to the dining area where Madara was seated. He was speaking to another male Sakura didn't recognize but upon their arrival, he quickly finished their conversation and waved the man away before he stood to greet her.

The moment he faced her, a smile began to play about the corner of his lips. "Sakura, you look beautiful."

She shot him a flat but tired look as she approached. "I look terrible. I haven't slept in days."

"Even still," he countered, his smile only widening as he pulled her chair out for her.

Cocking her brow at him, Sakura readied a retort but her words were interrupted by a small yawn and she busied herself with stifling it as she lowered herself into the chair. Madara smoothly seated himself across from her as her gaze briefly swept over the beautiful décor of the dining area before she eventually returned her attention to him, her expression curious. "I didn't think this place was open on Mondays."

"It is not," he confirmed readily. "However, the chef and owner owed me a favor and he was only more than happy to open for me this evening."

Sakura wondered how much truth his statement held, but her skeptical gaze left Madara as a young man wearing restaurant attire approached the table. "Good evening. My name is Taka and I will be serving you this evening," he introduced himself. "May I get you started with a drink? Some wine or champagne perhaps?"

"Water for me please," Sakura said quickly.

She knew given the chance Madara would order a bottle of wine for the both of them and she wasn't entirely certain she would make it through dinner with any alcohol added to her exhausted mind; that and she needed all the focus she could muster to concentrate on a conversation with the older male across from her, especially when she was already feeling so sluggish.

The waiter turned to Madara expectantly. "A glass of Cabernet Sauvignon."

Taka nodded respectfully. "I will be right back."

As soon as he was gone, Madara's piercing gaze returned to her. "You still refuse to drink in my presence."

"I still don't trust you." Her answer was short but softened by the smart smile tugging on her lips.

He smirked. "That is a shame. I'm quite trustworthy."

"Really?" she countered easily as she sat back, her legs crossed and her elbow supported on the arm of her chair. "Is that why you broke into my apartment? Again."

She saw the corner of his mouth twitch as he suppressed his smile. "I needed to ensure you saw my note. It is not as if I was snooping."

That thought hadn't crossed her mind before and she felt her playful mood drop as she realized he had been allowed free, unsupervised range in her apartment – in her bedroom. Who knew what he had seen. However, before she could ask, their waiter returned with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked politely.

It was at that moment that Sakura realized she hadn't been presented with a menu. She could only assume Madara had learned from their first 'date' and had taken the liberty of ensuring there wasn't anything in the kitchen that wouldn't satisfy her. The thought amused her and she found herself biting back her smile as she turned to the young man: "Will you please have the chef make me anything with far too many calories to be healthy?"

"Anything?"

"Anything," she repeated.

"Of course," he nodded before he turned to Madara. "Sir?"

"Ribeye, medium-rare."

Sakura made sure to thank the man before he excused himself to the kitchen, fully aware that Madara's gaze hadn't traveled from her once while their waiter was present. She could still feel his gaze burning into her as they were left alone again, but she distracted herself with drinking from her water glass to cool her suddenly flushed skin before she met his gaze. The subtle expression on his face made her feel suddenly insecure.

"So," she began conversationally, "you going to tell me why you invited me to dinner?"

His smile widened. "Do I need a reason to see my favorite agent?"

"Yes," she answered flatly.

"Perhaps you know me too well," he teased before he drank from his wine glass. When he lowered it again, his smile faded. "But as it turns out, you're right. I do have a reason for meeting with you."

"Which is?"

"Yakushi Kabuto, you've heard of him?"

Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she searched her memory of the name but eventually she shook her head. "Can't say I have. Who is he?"

"He was an associate of Orochimaru's," he explained slowly.

Automatically Sakura felt herself stiffen. The same nervousness she had felt earlier returned as the very subject she had been hoping they would avoid was broached. She had hoped Madara would have the decency to pretend their last meeting had never happened, pretend that he hadn't seen her struggle as she attempted to gather the broken pieces of her heart into a pile, but apparently that had only been her wishful thinking and she felt annoyance begin to simmer in her chest.

Irritated, she crossed her arms as she stared at him, her eyes as hard as emeralds. "I thought we had finished discussing him," she said, her voice steely.

Madara sighed silently. "This is not about Orochimaru," he countered. "Just because he has passed, it does not mean that the work he and Kabuto did together has ceased. I am offering you the information to end their operation permanently."

"And why would you be concerned with their operations?"

"Because people are not cargo."

Her temper immediately settled upon hearing those words. Beneath the roughness of his voice, there was an unusual, soft undertone she hadn't heard before and she found the tense set of her shoulders relaxing as she studied him. His expression was hard to read – as it usually was – but there was a small frown pulling on the edges of his mouth, a frown that spoke of his unhappiness with their enterprise.

"Their trade is in human trafficking?" she clarified.

"The largest ring in the West Pacific."

Slowly Sakura uncrossed her arms and averted her gaze to the large windows overlooking the marina as she inwardly warred with herself. She had learned of the horrors Orochimaru had inflicted upon those he kidnapped or _experimented_ on, but she hadn't realized he was in the business of trade as well. If this man, Kabuto, was continuing his work, she knew she needed to get her agency involved to free the victims they had stolen.

However, she also found herself hesitating to immediately accept the information from Madara because the truth was she was still bitter he had taken Orochimaru for himself after he had essentially given him to her. She would stop at nothing to help these people, but she didn't want to once again be within reach only to find another criminal had been taken from her grasps.

Slipping her gaze back to Madara, she arched her brow expectantly, her voice quiet but hard: "Why tell me? Why not just deal with it yourself if it is so against your morals?" she asked quietly.

"Because this is my gift to you," Madara answered, his dark eyes focused solely upon her. There was no impatience or exasperation in his voice, only calm resolve. "Consider this my apology."

Sakura stilled in surprise. She hadn't expected him to apologize – she had thought him far too proud for that – but the fact that he had spoke more for his character than any present, any information he could gift her and his soft-spoken words soothed the residual grudge she still held against him.

Her hard expression faded as her irritation subsided, but she refused to give into him completely, even if he had used his sweetest tone on her. "Don't think I'll forgive you in exchange for this information."

Amusement flashed behind his obsidian eyes. "You're rather stubborn, aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

"I believe I'm beginning to," he murmured quietly.

His words warmed her in ways that were far too confusing for her tired mind and she swallowed thickly as she recalled for the umpteenth time since that morning the way he had touched her as he brushed away her tear. She tried not to think about it, but seeing him again with that familiar half-smirk, half-smile on his face brought back those memories of his whispered words, his scent, his touch.

Her heart began to beat a little faster, but before she could get stuck mulling over her muddled thoughts, Madara continued, "But for now, we will enjoy our evening. We can discuss details at a later date when you are more rested."

As if on cue, their waiter appeared again with a tray in hand. He delicately placed a well-prepared dish of gourmet macaroni and cheese in front of her before he served Madara. Immediately her mouth began to water and she turned to the waiter with a smile as he delicately prodded, "I hope the meal is to your liking."

"It's perfect," she answered.

The young server returned her smile before he quietly excused himself, leaving the pair alone once more. She could feel Madara's gaze on her, but her attention turned to her meal as she realized for the first time how much time had passed since she'd had anything other than coffee and eagerly she dug in.

Dinner passed in a blur as the banter that had always come so easily passed between them and by the time they were finished, Sakura could barely keep her eyes open. Full and warm, she allowed Madara to help her stand before he led her with a gentle hand to the small of her back out of the restaurant and down the stairs to where Konan was waiting for them.

Like a gentleman, Madara helped her in the car before he slipped in beside her, and as they pulled away from the curb and the smooth roll of rubber hummed beneath her, she felt her eyes slide closed and her mind drift away.

When Sakura finally came around and opened her eyes again, she found herself in bed with the covers draped over her comfortably. Slowly she sat up and stretched as she slid a glance outside to find the sun was well past its high only to still as she realized she had no recollection past stepping into Madara's town car. Without a doubt, she knew how she had come to find herself in bed, but it wasn't the fact that Madara had once again found his way into her apartment that gave her pause.

It was the fact that it didn't bother her as much as it once had.

 _ **tbc...**_

* * *

 _After some delay due to family emergencies and being annoyed with my own writing, I present to you part five! Some people expressed their sadness at me skipping Madara and Sakura's date, but I did so because they were having another one later on. As you can see emotions are getting complicated and I'm really excited to be done with this chapter because I've been wanting to write next chapter since part one was finished._

 _Thanks for the support and feedback - you guys are awesome! :D_


	6. part vi

_**Blurred Lines**_  
 _ **part vi**_

The burn of hard alcohol seared Sakura's throat as she pounded back a shot of whiskey. Her glass clinked loudly against the counter as she set it down with more force than necessary and she grimaced against its strong taste before her gaze sought out the bartender again, only too ready for another shot. The effects of the alcohol were already raging through her system, making her feel light and fuzzy around the edges, but it did little to help her mood. Or her temper.

She was angry – beyond furious – but rather than take her fury out by doing something more productive and healthy like a responsible adult, she had marched herself into the very bar she used to frequent with her old partner and ordered a shot of cheap whiskey, something – anything – with some kick. That had been half an hour ago and though she'd had enough alcohol to mostly impair her motor functions, she hadn't had enough to cool her simmering anger.

Tapping her nails obnoxiously against her glass in the hopes to capture the attention of the man behind the bar, Sakura glanced up at the television screen above her only to still her impatient fingers as a preview for the nightly news interrupted the sports game that had been playing. Even without the sound, the familiar picture of her agency's deputy director was enough to let her know what they were reporting as she felt her chest warm with renewed vengeance.

"Another?"

"Yes," Sakura said sharper than she intended, her gaze still glued to the screen.

Normally she would have apologized at being so short with someone who was not the source of her irritation, but she just couldn't bring herself to say the words as she read the caption below the news anchor: 'Deputy Director Danzo dies at age 74'.

It was only because the information hadn't been fully released to the public that it didn't say 'murdered'. The high-ranking member had been found dead in his home earlier that afternoon from what had been originally believed to be a self-inflicted gunshot wound. They would have ruled it a suicide if not for the fact there had been a calling card on the table next to him – quite literally. A single, clean business card had been left behind with nothing written on it; only a picture of a tradition Japanese fan – the symbol of the Uchiha Clan.

Sakura had no doubts Madara was behind the act, that he had ordered the assassination if he had not orchestrated it himself, and the concept that he had struck her agency left her furious, among other things. It seemed that perhaps she didn't know him as well as she had thought she did.

An unconscious glare settled upon her face as the bartender topped off her shot glass again. She reached for it immediately and, just like the rest, threw it back quickly with a slight hiss before she dropped the crystal back onto the bar top as loudly as before. Her finger traced the rim as she stared without seeing at the empty glass, inwardly debating whether she should head home for the night or continue to drown her anger.

Her decision was made before she even fully asked herself the question.

Casting her gaze down the bar, she sought out the bartender again as she felt someone slide into the seat next to her. Absentmindedly she side-glanced at them only to grow rigid as she recognized that mane of silky hair, the aristocratic features, and those eyes of volcanic glass. _Madara._ Her anger roared.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she spat.

"I came to see you."

"You have some nerve showing your face after what you did today."

He was unfazed by her venom. "The events of today are exactly why I'm here, Sakura," he said calmly. "I need to speak with you."

She scoffed lightly as she suppressed the urge to swing her fist at him. She wasn't entirely sure she was sober enough to make contact and so she purposely cold-shouldered him as she resumed impatiently tabbing her fingers against her glass, her expression murderous. "I don't care what you have to say," she hissed. "Get out of my face before I put a bullet through yours."

Silence briefly met her words as she felt his gaze pierce through her. She could feel him studying her, observing her; then he spoke, his tone that of genuine surprise: "Are you drunk?"

With a roll of her eyes, Sakura turned back to him to match his mildly stunned expression with an annoyed one. "I am in a bar, not that it's any of your concern."

"Of all days to get plastered," he murmured with an impatient sigh. Then he took a deep breath – whether to calm himself or press upon her to importance of his appearance, she didn't know nor did she care. "Sakura," he began, his voice full of forced patience, "I need you to listen to me very carefully-."

"No, I'm not doing you any favors," she interrupted, her expression hard and unforgiving of both him and herself. "You think you can just stroll in here like we're on the same team or something, but we're not. You have your side and I have mine," she said harshly. "I've done enough for you. I should have said no when you asked me to arrest your brother-."

She wasn't given the opportunity to finish her sentence before Madara grabbed her by the arm in a firm grip and dragged her off her stool. It was the first time since she'd entered the bar that she'd stood and now that she was back on her feet, she realized just how intoxicated she was as she was dragged away from the rest of the bar patrons and into a more private, side hallway.

Her world felt off-balance and she stumbled as Madara stopped her to spin her around. Her back hit the wall with some force, but she quickly met his smoldering gaze with a glare. "Do not forget who you are dealing with, Sakura."

His dangerous tone sent shivers up her spine, but she didn't flinch away from him. "As if I could ever forget," she hissed. "You've wheedled your way into my life, manipulating me and pretending to be…" she trailed off, unwilling to name the term she had been warring with herself over for some time. "I don't know…and for what? So you could assassinate my agency's second in command and turn to me for _help_?"

Madara took a step towards her, his larger frame further trapping her against the wall, and effectively caging her around _him,_ but she refused to acknowledge the way her body warmed in both fear and something else entirely as his tailored suit brushed against her and his familiar scent intoxicated her already hazy senses. With his proximity, she didn't miss the way the edges of his expression were hard in anger, but there was a shadow of something behind his gaze that was far darker and her breath hitched. She was suddenly only too aware of the fact she was unarmed, her gun left at home.

"I may have done much in my time, Sakura, but I never manipulated you into believing I was someone I am not. I am a murderer and a dangerous man, and if you chose to overlook that then that is of no one's fault but your own. But I did not come here to discuss your _internal dilemma_."

He stepped away from her then, allowing some distance to fall between them and she quietly released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Slowly Sakura pushed herself off the wall, her gaze never wavering from his, before she ran her fingers through her tresses, both in an attempted to smooth down the locks and to shake the small tremor in hands. "Then what do you want, Madara?"

His hard gaze softened fractionally, but she could still feel the irritation radiating from him as he spoke: "Your _honored_ deputy director, Danzo, was not as respectable as everyone believed him to be. He was planning a coup, intent on dismantling the task force designed to target and eliminate illegal arms being smuggled in and out of the country."

Sakura crossed her arms as she shot him an irritated and doubtful look. "And why would he do that?"

"For the same reason anyone does: money and paid loyalty," Madara answered, his tone strained as he suppressed his impatience. "He was looking to gain friends in some not-so-friendly places to assassinate key political leaders that had the ability to thwart his attempts to gain power."

"To gain power," Sakura repeated. She was still very much aware of the alcohol coursing through her system, but she cocked her head at him as she pretended to be far more sober than she actually was. "Danzo was a Deputy Director of one of the most important and influential agencies within this country. He was already powerful."

"Not more so than the Director," Madara supplied.

"And you think he was going to have Director Sarutobi Hiruzen, one of my agency's most successful leaders ever, assassinated?"

"I do not think; I know. I have irrefutable intel."

"What intel could you possibly have that is so credible-." She stopped abruptly as the pieces clicked together. She suddenly felt more clearheaded as her earlier suspicions returned and a heavy weight settled in her chest as she stared back at Madara. "You did kill Danzo, didn't you?" she asked quietly.

Madara was unfazed by her direct questioning. "He had information that I required-."

"So you tortured it out of him and then put a bullet through his head," she provided, her voice low.

His eyes were darker than the midnight sky as he observed her silently. She could sense his impatience and frustration simmering just beneath his cool expression and her heart began to hammer out a hard rhythm against her ribs as his gaze pinned her in place. "You seemed to have no objections to my actions before," he murmured quietly.

Sakura immediately tensed in defense. "Orochimaru was a kidnapper and murderer," she hissed.

"And Danzo was a corrupt politician and traitor to his country."

"Then what do you care?" Sakura retorted. "His crimes have no effect on you or your organization-."

"On the contrary, it does," Madara interrupted sharply. "Because the very criminals Danzo was aligning himself with, are people I cannot afford to have power or leverage within this country."

Against her wishes, Sakura felt herself grow curious. She tried to fight back her questions, her interest, but the words slipped off her loosened tongue before she could stop herself, "You're the leader of the Uchiha Clan; your criminal empire is known on every continent. Who exactly is capable of threatening your family into action?"

Her question hovered heavily in the air as Madara's eyes narrowed menacingly. Even in her intoxicated state, she could feel the dangerous waters she was wading into, but if there was one thing she had learned in her experience with dealing with Uchiha Madara, it was if one wanted answers, one could not back down no matter how much he redirected or threatened.

And so, she met his murderous gaze evenly and eventually, to the relief of her pounding heart, Madara relented. "There is another 'criminal empire', as you so termed it, in the west run by the Senju Clan. We have been in conflict with them for many decades. It was their leader, Senju Hashirama, that Danzo was attempting to align himself with and had they been successful, not only would your agency have fallen into the world of corruption, but my clan would have been forced into war as well."

Sakura suddenly understood why Madara had left a calling card with Danzo's body, but whatever reply she was preparing was cut off abruptly as the swinging door at the end of the hall was pushed open. A waitress came through with a stack of plates on her arms, obviously just having come from the kitchen, as she walked down the hall and towards the rest of the bar. She nodded politely at them, obviously uncomfortable with having interrupted their private conversation, and it suddenly struck Sakura that they looked more like an arguing couple than a federal agent and notorious criminal discussing national security.

The thought made the uncomfortable weight on her chest return and she leaned back against the wall for support as nausea briefly overcame her. It felt like she couldn't breath as her emotions twisted and knotted together behind her ribcage.

"Is any of this true?" Sakura asked quietly after her sickness passed.

Madara's gaze returned to her as the waitress disappeared into the bar and she took some comfort in finding his expression unreadable; it was more bearable than the cool anger. "Yes. However, Danzo was just as stubborn as was rumored and he was unwilling to admit to everything," he explained, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

She froze in shock before she felt her rage warm again. "Are you telling me that you not only murdered my agency's director, but you did so without evidence?"

"You will come to find in the criminal world, Sakura, that word-of-mouth is the only evidence needed. It is how we survive," he told her indifferently.

She felt a large lump settle in the bottom of her stomach. His obvious lack of remorse shook her to her core and reminded her for the first time in months exactly who Uchiha Madara was and what it was that he did. She didn't know when she had come to have such a romanticized perception of him, but it felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over her head and she was seeing her whole world clearly for the first time since she could remember.

Swallowing thickly, Sakura held up her hands as though trying to give herself a physical barrier. "You should not have come to me," she said, shaking her head slowly. "You should have left me alone."

"Sakura," Madara sighed.

She tried to step away from him as he reached for her, but in her intoxicated and distressed state, she stumbled. She felt Madara wrap his hand around her upper arm to keep her upright, but she only attempted to jerk away from him again, wanting nothing more than to keep her distance, and he pulled her towards him until her back collided against the wall once more.

The moment her world stilled, she snapped her eyes opened to find Madara was all but pinning her down. His chest was pressed flush against hers as his face hovered inches from her own, their breath mingling. She could feel his body heat soaking into her as the noise of the bar faded and her world narrowed until it was just the two of them.

Her heart hammered against her ribs and her skin broke out into goosebumps as she realized just how intimate their position was. She could feel every inch of his body where it pressed into hers, from their thighs to their chests. His hands were warm against her arms and a pleasured shiver raced up her spin as he trailed his fingertips from her shoulder and up her throat until he cupped her jaw.

Gently he angled her face up to his as his thumb swept across her cheek in a soft caress. There was a softness about his expression and a tenderness in his gaze she hadn't seen before and she closed her eyes as he slowly bent his head towards hers–

"Don't," she breathed, her voice that of the barest of whispers.

Madara froze but she didn't dare open her eyes.

"Please…don't."

A lifetime passed before she finally felt his grip loosen before it disappeared completely. She thought she felt his fingertips trail across her jaw a fraction of a second longer, but with how tightly wound she was, she couldn't be certain and it was a moment more before she finally cracked her eyes open.

Madara was standing only a step away, his expression and gaze void of any emotion as he watched her, silently waiting for her to make the next move. She was nearly shaking as her emotions twisted and warred within her, but her gaze was unwavering as she made her final decision.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm done."

There was no tremor nor quaver in her voice as she spoke. Her words came out strong and unyielding even though they were quietly spoken, and for a long minute, she believed Madara was going to say nothing as his dark, fathomless gaze bore into her.

Then he nodded, his expression indecipherable. "Very well. Be careful, Sakura," he murmured gently. "You may come to find that, perhaps in some instances, we are on the same side."

There was no tone in his voice, only his smooth tenor as his obsidian eyes kept her pinned to the wall. He seemed to be studying her, attempting to come to terms with something she didn't know but after a long, silent moment he nodded politely at her before he stepped away and gracefully made his exit without a backward glance.

She watched him go without a word, watched his familiar figure disappear into the crowd until he was visible no more, but even then she did not return to her stool as she tried to convince herself the pain in her chest had nothing to do with Madara; that her heart was not breaking. Her heart was not breaking.

Her heart was not broken.

 ** _tbc…_**


	7. part vii

_**Blurred Lines**_  
 _ **part vii**_

Adrenaline pulsed through Sakura's veins, sending her heart into a fast rhythm and causing her body to practically hum as her senses were put on high alert. The blood was roaring in her ears, the sound only broken up by the wire in her ear that connected her to the rest of her squad. Her agency-issued body armor weighed heavily on her shoulders, but it was her only comfort as her grip on her rifle tightened.

With practiced ease, Sakura cleared the room, Naruto beside her with his own weapon fully loaded and ready for use at a moment's notice. The other members of their squad were hot on their heels, all as heavily armed and ready for deadly contact as they searched, secured and moved onto the next room.

The office building was large and held a rather complicated layout, but Sakura and her team had been strategizing and planning this raid for months, and they navigated the combination of long hallways and large, open office spaces quickly and carefully. They would not allow the Senju brothers to escape.

It had been nearly four months since Sakura had last seen or spoken to Madara and though they had parted on less-than amicable terms, she had found herself unable to ignore the information that he had given her. It had festered in her mind, prodding and provoking her curiosity until it had overridden her better judgment. For three days straight, she had searched through her agency's files, researching and investigating their Deputy Director for something, anything linking him to the Senju and just when she was beginning to believe Madara had been wrong all along, she found something.

It was so small Sakura almost thought she was interpreting evidence to her will simply because she was looking for _something_ , but it had piqued her interest enough to continue investigating. In the evidence collected at Danzo's murder scene there had been an emailed document of a manifest and flight plan to the west coast in a few weeks' time. It coincided with the annual meeting of high-ranking directors around the country. Under normal circumstances, it wouldn't have even been noticeable, but the plane was not owned or contracted by their agency and during that time frame, Danzo was supposed to be meeting with another 'classified' official across the country.

After battling inwardly for nearly three days, Sakura had brought it to her supervisor's attention. It was fortunate she had worked under Hatake Kakashi for so long. If it had been anyone else, the amount of questioning of exactly what she was implying would have caused her to withdraw her inquiry immediately, if not her badge. Kakashi had pressed upon her the importance of her keeping her investigation a secret and though he wasn't entirely convinced, he wanted her to continue looking into the matter.

It had taken quite a bit of _unconventional_ digging and sneaking around, but eventually Sakura had found what she was looking for. A burner phone. It had been hidden under the floorboards in Danzo's closet, but it held all the information anyone would need to not only arrest their Deputy Director had he still been alive, but sentence him to death as well.

The Senju Clan became her team's next target as they discovered not only had they been paid by Danzo to execute their Director, but they were also planning to carry out the attack even in the wake of his death. It was how Sakura found herself in her current situation. Her team's hacker had intercepted communications between Senju Hashirama and an unidentified person or persons planning a meeting deep in the heart of the city. It was only a week until the planned assassination of their Director.

"North Wing, clear," she heard through the radio.

Sakura and her team were close to clearing the East Wing, which meant if the Senju brothers were planning a meeting here with a third unknown party, they were soon about to find out.

That thought had barely passed through Sakura's mind when she heard the officer a few bodies ahead of her call out: "Federal agents! Stop!"

Gunfire returned his command and automatically Sakura took cover and waited for a break in the echoing before she straightened, located the nearest gunman and fired. He hit the floor the same moment the man next to him did as Naruto took him out. With the bodyguards thinning out, Sakura caught sight of at least a dozen well-dressed men disappear into the hall opposite the large room, but there was only one face she saw that she recognized: Hashirama.

"We have eyes. East Wing heading South," she reported into the mic clipped to her vest.

"Copy that," a squad leader replied. "All available units, prepare for exit out the South Wing."

The moment the last bodyguard was down, Sakura was in motion. A few agents stayed behind to ensure the room was secure while the rest followed her and Naruto down the hallway their targets had disappeared. Almost immediately, the hallway forked and without having to say a word, she and Naruto nodded in understanding before he took the lead down one way and she went the other.

She could hear the echo of footsteps disappearing down the hall some distance ahead of her as she and her team quickly scrambled to catch up and it wasn't long before they burst through another room. This one was much darker with only the accent walls lit up and they cleared it with a quick sweep before she signaled for her team to continue on. It appeared the Senju brothers were planning to make their escape from the Southeast corner of the building.

As soon as the last member of her team was through the next hallway, Sakura followed. She took up the rear, swiftly moving with her team to chase down the fast-falling footsteps, but just as she passed a dark, door less office, someone grasped the back of her vest and jerked her backward as a hand slid over her mouth to silence her gasp of surprise.

In the semi-darkness, they pinned her against the wall, effectively trapping her arms and rendering her weapon useless as it hung by its strap over her shoulder. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as she stood rigid, unable to do anything as the sounds of her unit slowly faded further into the building.

Only after their footsteps were gone did the hand over her mouth move. She reached for her sidearm, her rifle too big for their close proximity, as she was forcefully spun around and pinned to the wall once more. "What are you doing here?"

She knew _that_ voice.

Immediately Sakura stilled, her eyes wide as she stilled her movements for her gun. Even in the shadows, she could see he didn't appear to have changed much in the few months that had passed since she last saw him. He was dressed expensively in a suit of soft silk, something she only knew because it was currently brushing against her as he pinned her against the wall. His dark hair was framing his handsome face, but it was those obsidian eyes that enraptured her and drew her full attention; they were shining dangerously in the dim lighting as he stared at her angrily.

"Madara," she whispered. Then her initial surprise faded as her anger returned in full force. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"I was here long before you arrived, Sakura," he answered in a voice of smooth ice.

" _You_ were the one meeting with the Senju brothers?" she asked incredibly. She stared at him wide-eyed as she tried to understand how that was possible. "You told me you were on the brink of _war_ with them, you killed my Deputy Director over them, and now you're telling me that you came here specifically to meet with them? You're a damn liar! I knew better than to trust you!"

Agitated, Sakura fought against his hold only to grow more furious as she found she couldn't budge his strong grip. She struggled to get a good hold to at the very least push him away, but he only pressed her back into the wall further, effectively trapping her.

"If you would calm down for one moment, Sakura, you would realize I have never lied to you. Do not make this personal."

"Personal?" she retorted sharply. She met his impatient gaze with a glare. "I was fine using you, taking advantage of you. Then you came and found me after my mother-." She cut off abruptly as memories from that early morning flickered across her mind.

She could still remember the ease in which he had wrapped his jacket around her and the tenderness of his touch against her face, and by the way Madara was staring at her, she knew he hadn't forgotten either. But before she could get lost in the moment, she quickly blinked those images away as her chest began to ache in ways that had nothing to do with Madara's body weight.

Swallowing, her gaze hardened once more. "I didn't make this personal. You did."

Madara held her gaze unwaveringly, but before he could answer, someone spoke: "So this is why Madara has been so pissy lately."

"Shisui!"

Immediately the pair stilled as Sakura's eyes widened and Madara's narrowed into dangerous slits. He cut his gaze towards the entrance of their hiding spot and glared at the male that spoken. Sakura didn't recognize him, but she knew him to be of Uchiha descent by his short, dark hair and keen, midnight eyes.

However, it was the male that had elbowed him that made Sakura stare in surprise. "Itachi?"

"Sakura," he replied shortly. It had been years since she'd seen the older man, but she still recognized the monotonous drawl of his voice, and his polite but reserved stare. "It has been some time."

"You two know each other?" the one Itachi had called 'Shisui' asked.

Itachi shot him a minutely impatient look. "My little brother was her partner for some years. We are acquainted. However, now is not the time to reminisce. Hashirama has already escaped the premises and the Federal Task Force is calling in reinforcements. We need to vacate immediately."

At that moment, another figure appeared in the doorway. She was dressed in a business suit that made her look both stunning and dangerous. "Itachi is right. We can regroup and re-evaluate later."

With the dim lighting, Sakura could just barely make out the woman's features but, just like Itachi, there was no denying her heritage. She got the vague impression she knew this woman, not personally but through story, and the moment the mystery woman spotted Sakura, she felt as if the feeling was mutual.

However, before Sakura could think on it for too long, Madara stepped away from her and for the first time since Itachi and Shisui had appeared, she realized just how intimately Madara had been pressed against her. Her body felt cold in the places he had been but she forced herself to focus as Madara turned to the woman. "Mikoto, take the boys and get the car. I will join you shortly."

 _Mikoto._ This was Sasuke's mother.

Before Sakura could think on it further, another set of hurried footsteps sounded a ways down the hall. Quickly but silently Mikoto, Shisui and Itachi jumped into the room with them and took cover just as a half dozen men dressed in dark suits sprinted down the opposite way Sakura's team had disappeared. "They've already closed in on the South Wing. We'll have to backtrack and try the East."

Without a doubt, Sakura knew at least one of the Senju brothers was still at large. Her adrenaline returned full force and the moment the footsteps of the last bodyguard faded, she straightened from where she had pressed herself back against the wall as she grasped her rifle again.

"We have one target down in the Southeast corner," her radio suddenly crackled to life. "And an officer hit. Requesting medics on standby."

Guilt rippled through her. She had spent too much time here already. Her partner and co-workers were fighting and risking their lives while she hid in a dark corner with people who were just as dangerous to her agency as the Senju family. She needed to move.

However, Sakura had barely stepped out into the hallway before a firm hand grasped her arm, stopping her. "Where are you going?"

She turned back to Madara, her expression hard. "Get out of here. We haven't cleared the West side yet. Your best chance of escape is through there."

"And what makes you think we can trust you?" Shisui suddenly quipped.

"Because if I was going to shoot you, I would have done it already," she replied sharply. "I'm already dealing with the Senju right now. I don't need Uchihas thrown into the mix."

She moved to leave again, but Madara hadn't yet released his grip on her. "You are only one agent. What exactly are you going to do when you catch up to them?"

"I'm going to do my job," she retorted.

Then she shook herself of his grasp and took off down the hall. She quickly circled back the way she had come, scanning and listening for any signs of movement as she reentered the large office room before she continued towards the east side of the building. She slipped down the hall silently, her rifle trained and at the ready. She had just passed a conference room when voices reached her ear, causing her to stop and lower her weapon before she stealthily peeked around the corner.

It led to another large, open office space and across the room stood Itama, the second youngest Senju brother. Her heart pounded in her chest as she watched him pace the length of the meeting table, his phone to his ear as he spoke hurriedly but lowly into the receiver. Sakura counted six guards.

Doing her best to stay out of sight, Sakura looked for all her exit points and best places for cover. There was only one other entrance into the area along the wall directly to her right, but she couldn't attack from here. The wall keeping her hidden from the men was made mostly of dark-tinted glass. She would need to find better protection before attacking. There was a divider wall a few lengths in front of her.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura prepared herself to make a move but before she could even release her breath, she was pulled backwards down the hall and away from Itama and his men. She spun around sharply, her weapon raised, only to stop as she came face-to-face with Madara.

Her eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you doing?" she hissed. "I told you to go!"

His expression was cool but deadly serious. "Stop being stubborn. I refuse to let you walk into a firefight on your own."

"You two, freeze!"

The pair stilled before they glanced down the hall. Immediately Sakura recognized him as a Senju guard from his simple black and white suit, but it was the gun trained on them that made Sakura want to turn and punch Madara. This was all his fault.

"Well this is just fucking great."

But before he could move to shoot either of them, a muted gunshot sounded before the guard suddenly dropped to the floor and did not move again. With wide eyes, Sakura looked up as Mikoto rounded the corner, her weapon in hand and her expression hard.

"Mikoto, I told you to go with the boys."

She shot Madara an unimpressed look. "Did you really think I was going to let you wander around by yourself in a building filled with Federal Agents and the Senju?"

Sakura could tell he wanted to order her to leave without him, but before he could open his mouth, shouts sounded from the opposite side of the hall – the side Senju Itama was: "Uchiha!"

Sakura snapped her head in their direction as she raised her rifle and fired. The bullet struck the first man, killing him instantly but two more only took his place. They were still in the wide hallway, still fully exposed and without thinking, Sakura launched herself at Madara, pushing him into the open conference room a pace ahead of them just as pain lanced through her lower side. It felt like someone had punched her.

They hit the ground hard, but Sakura was already moving as she unloaded her now empty magazine and replaced it with another. She moved to stand, but the moment she put weight on her injured side, pain gripped her like a fiery hand and squeezed. She gasped as she dropped back to the floor.

"Sakura?"

She placed a hand to her hip and pulled it away to find her fingers stained red. "I'm fine," she ground out.

Madara was at her side in an instant, his hands pulling her rifle off her shoulder and shoving her vest out of the way until he could find the source of the bleeding. He applied hard pressure to the wound, causing her to hiss out a pained breath between clenched teeth. "Like hell you are. This is exactly why I did not want you going alone. Why did you do that?"

She wasn't given time to answer as a shadow fell just outside the doorway and she quickly pulled her Glock from her hip and aimed it at the door just as the first bodyguard appeared. He was dead before he hit the floor.

In the same heartbeat, the door on the opposite side of the conference room opened as Mikoto appeared. "There's a back hallway. We can get out through-." She stopped mid-sentence as her gaze landed on the blood seeping between Madara's fingers. Without pause, she swept into the room and dropped to her knees next to Sakura before she reached for the abandoned rifle and forced it into Madara's chest. "Take care of them. I'll see to her."

Madara looked ready to retort, but she quickly cut him off. "Now!"

He hesitated only a moment more before he finally moved to cover the doorway. Sakura could hear the echo of her rifle as Madara picked off the remaining guards but it became background noise as Mikoto pulled at her clothes and attempted to find the direct source of the bleeding. Sakura clapped a hand over her mouth and attempted to smother her own cry of pain as the older woman pressed the heel of her palm into the entry point.

"I know it hurts, Sakura, but you have to lie still."

The resounding blast of her rifle drowned out the radio in her ear. Even without the ability to make out the transmission, she knew the gunfire had been heard and her team was on their way. It both relieved and stressed her. She needed back up, but she needed for them to leave. No one could know they were here.

Sakura glanced towards the door, but Madara was no longer there. "Mikoto," she hissed. She grasped the woman's wrist to draw her attention. "Get him out of here."

The older woman briefly paused in her work to look down at her in confusion. "Sakura-."

"You need to get out of here; you both need to get out of here," she interrupted. She slipped her gaze towards the doorway to see Madara still hadn't returned and she turned her attention back to the older woman. "He's not going to want to leave," she continued, "but you make him leave."

Mikoto's gaze briefly flickered to her earpiece before understanding washed over her and eventually she nodded, a solemn look on her face. "I'll ensure he's safe."

Sakura nodded as she released her wrist and relaxed back against the floor. Her body felt cold and hot at the same time as her side alternated between throbbing and sending jolts of pain down her leg and into her stomach. Her jaw ached from grinding her teeth together and she pinched her eyes shut as she tried to focus on just breathing.

"How is she?"

"She's…alive," Mikoto answered. "The guards?"

"All dead, along with Itama."

Sakura opened her eyes to find Madara hovering over her. His gaze was focused on her hip where the blood was continuing to slip past Mikoto's fingers as his brow pinched together in worry. She reached out to him, her fingers finding his knee. "Madara, you have to go."

His gaze didn't leave her hip. "I am not going anywhere, Sakura."

With waning strength, she reached up to grasp his tie and pulled on it until he finally met her gaze. She wondered how he could still look so proper after winning a firefight nearly single-handedly, but that thought quickly left her. His onyx eyes were intense, full of distress, anxiety and something else she could only define as _fear_.

Her chest ached in ways that had nothing to do with her bullet wound. "This is what's going to happen," she told him, her voice soft but firm. "You're going to kiss me and then you're going to get out of here as fast as possible."

"No," he countered firmly. He leaned over her, allowing her to drop her grip on his tie. "What were you even thinking? That bullet was supposed to be mine." He shook his head. "I am not leaving you!"

"Yes, you are."

"Madara, she needs to get to a hospital," Mikoto added. "She was hit in the hip. If an ovary or tube was clipped, she'll have internal bleeding. There's nothing more we can do."

He ignored her. "I can't leave you not knowing if you're..."

The uncharacteristic emotion in his voice made her heart heal and break all over again at the same time. She wanted him to stay with her – she wanted it more than she could even put into words – but there was no alternative; he had to go. If her agency saw him, they would most likely shoot him on-sight.

She just smiled softly at him. "Then kiss me like I'm going to die."

Sakura could see his emotions as they warred across his face, but he said nothing before he bent down and for the first time, sealed his lips to hers in a kiss that seared her very soul. His fingers dug into her jaw almost painfully as his mouth moved against hers fiercely, conveying all the emotions that he couldn't put into words; all his desires, all his fears, all his _love_ for her. The intensity of it made her head spin and it washed away her pain as he held her close and gave her everything he had into that one moment.

Sakura felt starved. She couldn't breathe, but she didn't care as she tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled him ever closer. The last few months had taken their toll on her. She hadn't realized how much she had come to care for him, how much she missed having him around until she had told him that she was done. Since then, she had done her best to shove her emotions into the corner of her heart but seeing him, touching him, _kissing_ him brought all those emotions to the forefront again. It was the first time in a long time she felt whole.

"Haruno, state your status."

Their kiss ended just as quickly as it began. Both were breathing heavily and it was a moment more before Sakura released her tight grip in his hair to reach for the mic clipped to her vest. Her gaze never wavered from Madara's as she answered slowly, "East wing. Conference Room 202. Officer down. Requesting immediate transport."

Neither of them moved as she finished her transmission. The urge to drag him down again nearly overcame her, but she knew if she did, he would never leave so instead she gently pushed on his shoulder as she began to feel the effects of blood loss. Her pain returned. "Go."

He said nothing before he pulled away and unfastened his tie. She watched with heavy lids as he silently wadded it up before he placed it in her hand and guided her palm to where Mikoto was still applying pressure. Taking his silent cue, she removed her hand so Sakura could replace it with her own. She tried to hide her wince.

"Keep pressure," he told her. "And stay alive."

Through the pain, she nodded, a placating smile on her face. "Now get out of here."

Mikoto moved towards the door first and after another moment of hesitation, Madara eventually stood. Sakura watched him leave silently, his gaze never leaving her until he was eventually forced to leave the room. The moment he was gone, Sakura turned her gaze to the ceiling.

She had tried to stay strong in front of him, knowing if he knew exactly how much pain she was currently in, he would never leave. But now that she was alone, the first tears began to leak out of the corner of her eyes. She would have never thought it possible for a heart to feel so full while in so much pain, but she knew that if she was to die on this floor, at least she wouldn't be alone with a broken heart. It was no longer anger that filled the void in her chest.

 _ **tbc...**_

* * *

 _This is my birthday present to me. I'm so happy! Also yes, you read that last part correctly._


	8. part viii

_**Blurred Lines**_  
 _ **part viii**_

The discharge of a gun was still ringing in Sakura's ears as she awoke from her dream sluggishly. She could still see the gun pointed at her, still see the trigger being pulled in her half-asleep, half-awake state but she was aware that it was nothing more than a nightmare conjured by her own mind, and she took a deep breath as she attempted to rub the remnants of her dream away.

Eventually she became more conscious of her surroundings and with careful movements, she pulled herself into a sitting position as she clicked on her bedside lamp. It brightened and chased away the natural darkness of the night, but she closed her eyes again and pursed her lips together as the familiar ache in her hip returned. It throbbed and pulsed in time with her heartbeat and she rested a gentle hand over the wound as she took even, measured breaths.

As soon as the worst of it passed, Sakura relaxed as she gazed about her room, noting that much hadn't changed in her weeks spent in the hospital. Her clothes were still draped over the empty armchair next to her bathroom door and a stack of work documents and old mail remained piled on her dresser, the drawer with her shirts still half-opened.

It felt like nothing had changed and yet things would never be the same again. Her earlier conversation with Kakashi threatened to play over in her mind for the umpteenth time, but she pushed it down as her gaze fell to her fingers as they played with the mysterious crimson blanket that had appeared her first night in the hospital.

No one had been able to provide her with an explanation of where it had come from. Naruto had left her room for a few hours only to return to find it tucked around her as she recovered from her earlier surgery. She had her suspicions of who the owner was, but she didn't ask; she knew she couldn't ask. And so, Sakura had kept it with her her entire stay, using it as her source of strength and comfort when the pain and stress felt overwhelming. Even now, it helped soothe her restless mind as she hugged it to her, her eyes closed as she breathed in the lingering traces of spice and laundry detergent.

As she opened her eyes again, she could feel her exhaustion returning but rather than slip back down into bed, she pushed the covers back before she reached for the crutches next to her bed. Her dream had left her thirsty and though she should have asked Naruto to bring her a glass of water before he went home for the night, it had been the last thing on her mind as she hustled him out the door, just wanting one night to be alone. She took it as a sign to be kinder to her partner.

With some grimacing, Sakura clambered to her feet, her oversized t-shirt and low-riding, loose-fitted shorts hiding the bandages and fading bruises around her waist. She was just fitting the cushions comfortably under her arms when she vaguely heard the front door close before quiet footsteps sounded in the entryway. She rolled her eyes half-heartedly as a smile played about her lips. "Naruto, I told you I'm fine. You can spend the night at home toni-."

The words died on her lips as she exited her bedroom and turned on the light to find not the cheerful blond standing in her living area, but someone older with darker hair and even darker eyes. The mere sight of him caused a myriad of emotions to swirl beneath her breastbone. She could still remember the way he kissed her as his lips moved desperately against hers, attempting to give and take everything as their seconds together ticked away. He had left her unwillingly, his brow pinched together in worry and fear, as she was left alone to her fate.

Now he stood before her silently, his gaze observant but his expression indecipherable. It was a moment before either of them spoke. "Madara. I thought I might be seeing you soon."

His fathomless, black eyes swept over her, lingering longest on her crutches and her hidden injury, before he returned his piercing gaze to hers. "I apologize for coming so late. I hope I did not wake you."

She shook her head before she maneuvered further into the living area, her crutches clicking softly in the quiet. "No, you didn't. I was already up," she murmured. Then her expression turned curious. "How exactly did you get in?"

The corner of his mouth twitched before his collected expression returned. "With much practice."

She arched her brow at him but allowed him to get away with his vague answer as she turned towards the kitchen and carefully made her way to the cupboard before she glanced back at him. "I was just getting some water. Can I get you anything?"

Madara shook his head. "I am all right, thank you. You should not strain yourself."

"I'm fine," she said offhandedly. She ensured her crutches were tucked safely under her arms before she reached up to open the cabinet. However, before she could grasp a glass, Madara was at her side pulling her hand down. She turned to him, her expression confused. "What are you-?"

"Allow me," he murmured as he reached above her head to retrieve a cup.

She watched in surprise as he silently closed the cupboard and moved to the fridge to fill her glass with the filtered container inside before he returned to her side and handed it to her. Her fingers brushed against his as she silently accepted it from him, still somewhat stunned. "Thanks," she murmured. Her heart began to beat a little faster as she caught a whiff of that familiar cologne.

But then it was gone as Madara stepped away from her, an unusual expression upon his face. It was gone before she could identify it.

Silence slipped between them as she sipped from her glass and observed him. Just as he always was, he was adorning a three-piece suit that did wonders to his complexion and she couldn't help but take a moment to admire his handsome face. He didn't appear to have changed much in the few weeks that had passed since she had last seen him. At least until she took a closer look.

There were age lines around his eyes that she didn't remember seeing before and a slight darkness underneath as if he had been too occupied to sleep properly. The difference was barely noticeable, but after having seen him appear so immaculate for so long, she found the change surprising.

However, it didn't make Madara's gaze any less piercing and she felt herself shift uncomfortably as he studied her just a little too sharply, just a little too closely. They both knew the conversation was still to be had, but neither really seemed to know where to start.

Eventually Madara broke the quiet. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well," she replied, relieved that he had taken it upon himself to speak first. She set her glass on the counter before she returned her attention to him. "It was a long couple of weeks in the hospital but I'm glad to finally be home."

"I am pleased that you are recovering so well," he said honestly. Then he paused briefly. "Mikoto was concerned that the bullet might have hit an ovary. Are you-did it..?"

Sakura wasn't used to seeing Madara stutter. She found it strangely adorable – a word she thought she'd ever use to describe the man – and she bit her lip to keep her smile from widening before she answered, "No, the bullet missed all major organs and arteries."

If it had, she would have bled out in that room, but she found it best not to tell him that. However, she had not escaped completely unscathed and she felt her mood briefly drop before she forced another smile upon her face. "I can still have babies that will be just as stubborn as me if I want."

Her light teasing caused Madara to in turn smirk, but it faded the longer he studied her. That same expression was on his face, just as unnamable as before. "I should have never left you on that floor," he finally murmured quietly.

 _So that's what this was about._ He was guilty for leaving her, guilty for being unable to be there for her. She understood where he was coming from, but she held no grudges against him. "You did exactly what you had to do. If you had stayed, you would have been killed or captured. Leaving me behind was your only option."

However, Madara's expression only hardened. "I _abandoned_ you," he said sharply.

But his anger wasn't directed at her; it was at himself, and her heart reached out to him. She could feel the internal struggle he was waging within himself and after a moment, she tucked her crutches under her arms before she carefully maneuvered over to him. She stopped once she was in front of him, not quite touching but the desire was there. "The most important thing to me is that you're here now. I'm glad you came."

"I should have come sooner."

"But you did, didn't you," Sakura challenged softly. Madara met her gaze evenly and even without his answer, she knew her suspicions had been correct. However, he seemed unwilling to admit to his act of kindness and so she pressed, "My first night in the hospital you were there. I woke up the next morning with another blanket. I know it belongs to you." _It smelled just like him._

To her surprise, he didn't immediately deny it. Instead he sighed softly out his nose before he finally reached out to her, his fingers brushing gently through her hair in a feather-light caress. "I had to see for myself that you were okay." His words were nearly whispered.

The soft emotion coloring his tone made her heart swell and begin to beat a little faster in her chest, and she pursed her lips together to keep her grin from showing. "You didn't have to risk yourself," she chastised lightly. Then she leaned into his touch. "But I'm glad you were there."

His collected expression was slowly beginning to fade the longer they spoke, and Sakura felt her body warm as she recognized that half-smile, half-smirk she had come to miss. The gentle brush of his thumb along her jaw wasn't helping matters either. "Is that not what someone does when they care for another? Take foolish risks?"

Her heart pounded harder at his confession, but she heard the double meaning of his words and she cocked a brow at him. "If you're telling me that what I did was stupid, I'm going to throw my crutches at you. You would have been killed had I not gotten you out of the way."

"That is likely," he agreed, his smirk widening. "However, do not do it again."

She laughed. "Believe me, you won't have to worry about that."

Madara's brows pinched together and his thumb stopped its soft caress as he stared at her, his expression both inquisitive and serious. "What does that mean?"

Immediately her easy mood vanished as she realized what she had just let slip. The earlier conversation she had held with Kakashi returned to the forefront of her mind, and she dropped her gaze as she opened her mouth only to quickly close it once more. She didn't even know if she could voice it out loud without becoming emotional.

"What happened?" Madara asked.

His tone had shifted, becoming firmer as he recognized her silent distress, and with a gentle nudge, he urged her chin back up. She could feel the tears clogging the back of her throat and she cleared it lightly before she met his gaze again. "I am no longer a field agent."

"You quit?"

"I wish it were that simple," she murmured dejectedly. "I told you the bullet missed anything vital, but it still did some...substantial damage. The surgeons had to repair a lot of muscle in my hip."

Silence met her words as Madara processed the information, but he was an intelligent man and it didn't take him long to understand. "You lost mobility."

"I won't know how extensive it is until I heal more but it is unlikely I'll ever be able to pass my agency's physical again."

The weight of his gaze became too much and Sakura ducked her head once more as she fidgeted with the handholds of her crutches. The same sensation of loss twinged beneath her breastbone, causing her chest to ache but she merely took a deep breath to push the feeling away. She had already mourned. There was no reason for her to continue to do so.

"I should have never put you in this position," Madara finally said.

"It's not your fault."

She met his gaze to see his self-directed anger had returned, but there was also a note of confusion. "You're not angry at me?"

"What would be the point?" Sakura shrugged. "I was angry at you for months. I blamed you for everything just to shield myself from what I really felt for you, and it didn't do me any good. I don't want to be angry anymore. I'm done being angry."

She found herself unable to meet his piercing gaze as she finished, her confession left hanging in the air. Her stomach was doing uncomfortable things and she felt herself warm in embarrassment as she diverted her gaze back downwards. However, Madara wasn't allowing her to shy away from him. She felt his knuckles brush softly against her cheek before her jaw was cupped as he urged her to look at him. His eyes were hypnotizing. "You are much stronger than I have ever given you credit for."

And before Sakura could answer, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. His mouth moved against hers softer than she was expecting but it only caused her to melt into his touch further as he cupped the back of her neck. She could feel the strength and power in his fingers, and at one point, she would have feared being this close to this man, but now she only welcomed his touch as she kissed him back.

Releasing her grasp on her crutches, Sakura clutched his suit and leaned into him until her chest was pressed fully against his. His familiar scent was intoxicating as it wrapped around her but neither of them seemed in any hurry to deepen or speed up their actions as their mouths moved together.

In the back of her mind, she knew what she was doing was wrong on more levels than she could count. She could blame their first kiss on the heat of the moment, the unknowing if she was going to live or die, but here in her apartment there were no excuses and it surprised her to find that she didn't particularly care to find one either. She was only concerned with his mouth and his hands, and how she never wanted them to stop.

It was stunning how vastly different this kiss was from their last. Before their lips had moved together in a frenzied exchange to convey all the emotions they didn't have time to express as the fear and panic grew nearly overwhelming; but now, they took their time as if the world had stopped, leaving them to become acquainted in ways they hadn't yet been able to.

Sakura had always thought their first _real_ kiss would be a fight for dominance, a fight for control, but it was much more languid and relaxed than that. Madara took his time tasting her, exploring and discovering her; and the lack of utter arrogance he normally displayed drew her in, physically and emotionally.

She was the first to run her tongue along the seam of his lips. Madara responded immediately by sweeping his into her mouth, his fingers tightening at the nape of her neck as he took control. A soft sigh of pleasure sounded in the back of her throat and she pressed herself more fully against him, urging him on as he groaned deep in his chest.

But it wasn't enough. She wanted more. She wanted all of him and she shifted her weight only to go as still as a statue as pain ripped through her body. Pulling away from him, Sakura pressed her face into his collarbone and trapped the breath in her chest to keep from releasing a pained cry as her fingers tightened until her knuckles turned white.

The initial pain faded as quickly as it had come, but her side continued to throb for some moments until it eventually dulled to a manageable ache. She released her long-held breath before she finally lifted her head and blinked her eyes open. Madara was studying her closely, his expression tense.

"I'm fine," she murmured after she found her voice again.

His fingers tightened where they still gripped her hair. "Stop saying that. You are not fine."

His tone was firm but not unkind, and she stared at him curiously as she pondered where his sudden upset had come from. It took her some time but eventually she stilled as she realized those had been her exact words after she had been shot. Turning her gaze downwards, she smoothed out the wrinkles she had created as she searched for her words. "I'm sorry. You're right, I'm not fine. But I will be."

Her gaze returned to his as she felt his fingers relax again. "Do not lie to me again," he murmured.

Sakura could hear the unsaid _please_ and she closed her eyes as he leaned in to place a soft kiss to her forehead. It was the closest she had ever heard him come to begging.

Eventually Madara pulled away before he bent down to retrieve her crutch from where it had fallen to the floor while they had been _preoccupied_. The other one had come to rest against the counter and Sakura reached for it and settled it under her arm before she accepted Madara's help. His hands stayed close to her as she made herself comfortable and her chest warmed as she realized he was content to stay near her.

"What will happen now?" he eventually asked.

Now that their excitement had wound down, Sakura could feel her exhaustion returning and she took a deep breath to stifle her yawn before replying, "Now I recover, regain my strength and figure it out as I go. I doubt the agency will let me go. As it turns out my supervisor is aware of our contact."

"He knows?" Madara asked abruptly. "How?"

There was concern in his gaze and for the first time, she recognized it wasn't for himself, but rather for her. She did her best to suppress her smile. "You used your tie to stem my bleeding," she replied simply. "He knows you exist; he just doesn't know specifically who you are. So I told him that you were the one that had been providing me with all my information."

"Are you in trouble?"

She smirked softly. "No. On the contrary, he wants me to put in for a transfer to the team's intelligence operations unit. Now that he's aware that I have an informant who is able to give us consistently reliable information, he doesn't want to lose that. Or me," she added.

"So you will stay a federal agent then."

"Yes," she said slowly. She didn't have to ask to know what he was implying. "Madara, I…" she started, "I care for you. Even though everything I stand for tells me I shouldn't, I do. But I cannot and I will not give up my career for you. I-."

"Sakura," he interjected, interrupting her ramble before she could really start. There was the start of a smirk playing in the corner of his mouth like he knew it too. "I would never expect you to and therefore, I will never ask you. I simply request that perhaps we can continue to see one another on a less…political basis."

Her surprise lasted a moment before it was replaced with a smile. She could feel her emotions breaking out into butterflies in her stomach but she didn't let it show how much his request affected her as she cocked an amused brow at him, "Like you would listen if I said no," she teased. "But yes, I would like that."

Madara shot her that familiar half-smirk, half-smile that made her heart beat just a little harder. "Perhaps you do know me too well," he retorted playfully.

"Perhaps," she repeated as her smile slowly faded. "But there is one thing you haven't told me." He cocked his head curiously, silently telling her to continue. "Why were you meeting with the Senju?"

He was quiet for a long moment. So long in fact she started to believe he wouldn't tell her until he sighed softly, "That is a long story; too long for us to go into detail tonight."

"But you will tell me, won't you?"

"Yes."

Sakura pursed her lips together, not entirely happy with his answer, but she let the matter go as a wide yawn pressed out her mouth, reminding the pair exactly how late the hour was. She tried to play it off by covering her mouth but it was obvious she was exhausted as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I should take my leave," Madara eventually said. "I have already overstayed my welcome."

"You are always welcome here."

The words were out before she could register what she had said and she felt herself begin to warm in embarrassment. However, Madara merely smiled before he cupped her jaw and bent down to place a quick, chaste kiss to her lips. "I have something for you," he murmured against her mouth.

He pressed something into her palm and curiously she pulled back to glance down. Her brow arched to find it was a cell phone. "What is...?"

"There is only one number programmed," he said quietly. "If you ever need me, do not hesitate. Ever."

Sakura opened her mouth but her words escaped her and she closed her fingers around the device before she leaned into him, conveying without words everything she couldn't say. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, drawing her in close but carefully, and they stayed that way for some time before he eventually drew back, his hand returning to her face as though he couldn't yet bring himself to end their contact. "You should go rest-."

"Would you mind staying?" Sakura asked suddenly. His brow arched in surprise, but she didn't shy away from his dark gaze even as she fidgeted. "Just for a little while longer."

With their close proximity, she didn't miss the way his eyes seemed to soften as he watched her. The hand cupping her jaw became a little firmer as his thumb brushed across her lower lip where she had taken to biting it nervously but she released it upon his touch as he smiled at her.

"I will stay as long as you wish."

She got the impression he wasn't just referring to tonight and with a soft smile, she pulled away from him as she led the way back towards her bedroom, wanting nothing more than to curl up with him in bed. He would be staying for a long time to come.

 _ **end?**_

* * *

 _Headcannons that don't really fit anywhere:_  
 _\- The crimson blanket is Madara's favorite but he lets her keep it because he knows she adores it._  
 _\- Sakura develops a permanent limp but it's Madara's biggest turn on.  
\- Sakura eventually officially meets Mikoto and Shisui, and learns that Sasuke has made his way back to his family but they never actually ever meet again._

 _I have more but that's all I can think of off the top of my head. Thank you all my lovely readers for reading! You guys have been amazing with leaving me such awesome reviews. I love every single one!_

 _Until the next one - Cheers!_


End file.
